


I'd Be Honoured.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Baking, Bath, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Choking, Comfort Food, Confessions, Cooking, Couch Sex, Crush, Cunnilingus, Cute, Date Night, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Desserts, Dining Room Sex, Dinner, Dirty Cocktail Names, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling for him, Family, Family Reunion, Fangirl, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Gags, Grateful, Hot and soapy, Hot bath, I Love You, Ice Cream, Jacksepticeye x reader, Laundry, Livingroom Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Lovers, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting Family, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Photo, Photos, Pics, Restraints, Reunion, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Shower Sex, Surprise Ending, Surprise guest - Freeform, Sweet, Table Sex, Tea, Teasing, Thankful, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bake, falling for you, food pics, kitchen, masturbation reference, mother - Freeform, outfit, pour my heart out, romantic, snuggle, tbh, tease, thank you, washing machine, washing machine sex, yummy, yummy food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at Indypopcon, waiting in line to meet Jack. You come across someone who needs your help, will you help them? Will this raise your chances of meeting Jack? You're needed! Do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Fainting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jacksepticeye x reader fic. I am writing it from a female POV. If anyone would like a different POV for a fic, let me know. (Male, transgendered, gender neutral etc.) I am open to anything and if you would like one done for you specifically, let me know as well. You have any requests or prompts, shoot me a message  thanks.

You enter the convention centre; you have been so excited for Indypopcon since they announced it a few months back. The thought of meeting Jack or even just seeing him, was heavy on your mind. Your heart raced, looking around at all the people and their event booths. The excitement of it all was making you nervous. _What if I run into Jack?! Like bump into him?! I would die!_ You look around quickly rushing through the crowds of people, _I wonder where he is._

You find the meet and greet area in the west wing, there were people lining up already. The line was getting long, really quickly. _I should have gotten here a lot sooner; I wonder how many people there are. I hope I get to at least see a glimpse of Jack. If that’s as close as I can get to him, it will be enough._

You stand in line, nervously twitching. You have not yet spotted Jack and the anticipation was killing you. You pull a water bottle from your bag and take a few large gulps, to help calm your nerves. You take a deep breath and try to relax. You hear grunts so you turn to see a photographer standing on the other side of the rope. She was setting up her camera equipment but had stopped at that moment to put her hands on her hips and tap her foot in annoyance.

You watch her pace back and forth, in an anxious impatient fashion. She catches you looking at her and turns to you smiling. You blush bowing your head, she approaches you and you freeze for a moment thinking she would be upset.

“Hi.” She smiled warmly, “I’m Erica Logan. “She holds out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You shake hands. “I didn’t mean to be creeping on you over there, just sounds like you’re having a hard time.”

“Oh no it’s fine. I must have attracted some attention to myself anyway.” She started. “I’m just upset someone on my crew was supposed to be here to help with Jacksepticeyes’ footage for the weekend.”

“Wow, that’s awful of them. They should have let you know, now you’re stuck working solo right?”

“Ya, they never even ringed me to give me a heads up. I will be sure to give him a suspension.” She explained. “I just don’t know how I will work alone this whole weekend. I can work alone but I prefer to have at least one right hand man.”

“I understand what you mean. The worst part of being stood up, isn’t waiting for them but realizing you are now SOL and stuck doing it all yourself.”

“Ya, you got that right.” She chuckled. “I wish I had time to call someone else up, I know though it wouldn’t work as there isn’t enough time now.” She hung her head.

“Aw I’m sorry, I’m sure though you would still do fantastic work solo.” You smile.

She raises up her head and smiles, “Thanks a lot.”

There was a pause, the gears in her mind were turning and you were waiting for her to say something more.

“You.”

“Pardon?” You raise a brow.

“I want you!” Erica laughs. “I want you to help me.”

“Uh... I....” You become flustered.

“Only if you want to though.” She adds.

Your heart begins racing again; you have never done photography work before especially alongside a professional. There was no doubt in your mind though, you couldn’t pass this up. You would be so enthralled working with her and she needs your help.

“’I’d be honoured to work with you!” You choke out blushing.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!” She pulls you in for a hug. “Let’s go!” She pulls the rope up and you climb underneath it.

_Oh my god I’m going to be up close and personal to the stage, I don’t have to stand in line anymore. I can’t believe it! I AM going to see Jack and I get to take part in one of the most important aspects of this convention. Photography and filming are two big deals for these events and now I can take part in the bigger picture. I just hope I have time to meet Jack._

“Okay. I will show you how to set up these cameras and lighting okay. Just follow my lead, I could do this myself but it would take twice as long.” She opens a large case taking out a tripod, handing it to you.

She guides you to where the tripod will be placed; she marks the area with an X out of tape. You set it up and she then hands you the camera.

“Be very careful.” Erica says firmly.

You continue helping her, with the commands she gives you. You take a little pause for a drink of your water. You drop your bag down beside hers. You get back to readjusting the camera and positioning all the equipment properly. Erica nods her head smiling, happy with your progress.

You are looking through the camera, focusing on the stage. You feel eyes on you but not from Erica, as she is in your sight and turned away from you. You brush off the feeling and get back to work. Again you feel the eyes on you; they are burning the back of your head.

“Hey, great Job hun!” Erica comes up patting you on the back.

“Thanks a lot!” You smile proudly.

“Oh look! It’s the man of the hour!” Erica cries out.

You both turn and see Jack coming over. You begin to panic, your hands shake. You have to stay focused and not drop anything. Your breathing speeds up and your heart picks up faster beats. _I have never thought I would be THIS close to the action, THIS close to Jack._

You see Erica run over and hug him. “It’s so great to see you again Jack. I hope your flight wasn’t too bad.”

“Likewise. I am glad it’s you shooting this year, the guy last year was a hard-ass.” Jack laughed.

“Oh, he’s not here this year. He didn’t show up and didn’t say a word to me.”

“Wow, what a dick.”

“Tell me about it.” She rolled her eyes, “but its okay I found someone to take his place for the weekend.” She smiled turning to you.

“Well that’s great!” Jack smiled at you nodding in hello.

Your heart just exploded, you smile back nervously. You waved sweetly to him, blushing so red. You look away, getting back to your work. You are trying not to cry or to giggle like a maniac.

You try to push it out of your mind. _HE’S RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!_ You take a drink of your water, feeling him watching you. You grow red as a tomato and can’t make eye contact with him again. His eyes killed you the first time, how many times could you die again and again and again?

“Hey, you alright?” Erica came over.

“Yes, I’m fine.” You look up at her, smiling.

“Oh my god girl, you are so red.” She gasped whispering. “Are you coming down with something?!”

“ Oh no no, I’m fine.” You look away from her.

“It’s Jack, isn’t it?” She giggled.

You say nothing, taking another drink.

“That’s adorable hun!” She smiled at you, embarrassing you further.

She gets back to her work and you get back to yours. You can see him out of the corner of your eye. He keeps looking up from his paper, staring you down. His smile melts you; you can feel it cooking your insides. You gulp, trying to hide how you feel. _He probably knows by now that I am a huge mess. He probably knows I am just some random fangirl that was dying to meet him._

Erica goes back over to Jack and they are talking quietly together. You shake your head to rid yourself of any thoughts of eavesdropping. It wasn’t polite and not any of your business.

You push him to the back of your mind and continue your job. You realized you had never discussed payment of any kind with Erica but you had reached that point where you would do it for free, for the chance to meet and talk to Jack. To you this experience was payment enough; it was worth more than any money she could offer.

You go back into the trunks of stuff, rummaging around looking for specific pieces Erica had been asking for.

“Hey girl. Let’s talk.” Erica comes up behind you.

You grab the piece from the box and stand up turning to her.

“Something wrong?” You ask nervously. _I hope I didn’t fuck something up! I hope Jack didn’t complain about how stiff and awkward I am._

“No silly!” It’s about Jack!” She nudged you speaking quietly.

“What about Jack?” Your eyes shift.

“He thinks you’re cute.” She laughed.

“No way.” You roll your eyes in disbelief.

“No I mean it!” She started, “he commented how adorable your shyness was.”

“W.... what?! You think he noticed how star struck and fangirly I am?!”

“The whole world can feel and see it girl.” She hugged you. “It’s okay though, he admires you.”

“I don’t believe it.” You shake your head, blushing again.

You both look over at Jack and back at each other. He stands there smiling at you waving, your heart melts.

“Believe me now?” She giggled again.

“Uh.....  Maybe I do.” You choke out.

“Lucky you huh?!” She asked rhetorically, walking passed you to the back.

You glance over at Jack, he’s already watching you. You gulp again nervously. He puts his paper down and heads over to you; you look away and try to get your work done. You act like he’s not coming over right now to talk to you.

“Hey, you must be Erica’s new help.”

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” Your voice shakes.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jack.” He laughed, “I mean I’m sure you knew that already.” He blushed feeling stupid.

“Haha ya, Erica picked me out of the line. I was waiting to meet you.” You explain.

“Well now you can.”

“If it’s not too much can I, have a hug?” You ask.

“Of course!”

You embrace each other in a tight hug. The whole world was right, he was right.... he was a fantastic hugger. He smelled amazing, Hugo Boss cologne. His body was warm and he held your waist tight. You almost faint, feeling lightheaded now, you felt tears welling up in your eyes.

You pull away as you were unsure how long to keep the hug, you didn’t want to freak him out or anything. You look away from him, too nervous to make eye contact.

Jack could feel the tension rise. He was worried you were about to burst. He saw your face grow more and more red. He reached into his pocket and took out a tissue, he handed it to you.

“Here.” He smiled sweetly; he wasn’t even weirded out or upset by your fangirl reaction.

“Thanks.” You wipe your eyes, you tried to meet his eyes but the baby blue death wasn’t something you were prepared for.

“You okay?” He asked reaching out touching your arm.

“Yes, I’m just really excited I have this chance to meet you.” You confessed. You looked up at him, his eyes pierced through your soul and you almost fall, melting in your spot.

“Well that’s okay.” He assured you.

“Hey guys! Good to see you two chatting.” Erica returned from the back. She takes one look at you; you’re a mess of emotions.

“Oh dear! You need to sit down!” She cried taking you by the arm, sitting you on the bench. “Please drink more water.”

You take a few more drinks of water, you could feel both Jack and Erica watching you.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jack asked sitting next to you.

“What did you do to her?!” Erica demanded playfully laughing.

“Nothing! I just hugged her!”

Erica laughed, rubbing your back. She was laughing at you, you could feel it. She wasn’t laughing maliciously but out of joy for you.

“I have to rush to the washroom before the event starts.” Erica rose from the bench, “don’t kill her.” She laughed again, looking at Jack.

“I’ll try not to.” He laughed also.

Erica grabbed her purse and headed off. You didn’t want her to leave you alone with Jack, not for any reason but that you were about to faint. _JACKSEPTICEYE IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME! HE KNOWS WHO AM I! I’M A NOBODY! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!_

He slides over closer to you, “hey I didn’t mean to-“

“No. It’s fine! Really!” You stop him, “I’m just really happy to meet you.”

He touches your knee, waiting for you response.

You don’t say or do anything; signally you had no problem with it.

“To be honest,” Jack started. “I’m glad I met you this way and not the quick meet we would’ve done if you had still been in the line.”

“I’m glad too.” You smile looking at him. “I hope I don’t creep you out with my weirdness.”

“If you did, do you think I would be sitting here with you now?” He asked.

“Well no, I suppose not.”

Jack stood up from the bench and turned to you, “we got a show to do.” He reached out his hand.

You take his hand, it’s soft and warm. You feel your chest begin to ache. He pulls you up from the bench. You let go of his hand and Erica comes up at that moment. She’s smiling ear to ear like a doofus. She shoots you a wink.

“Yes! We got a show to do!” Erica repeated.

Jack turns to you before you head off to your position. “Hey, I want to see you afterwards okay? Don’t go anywhere.”

“Alright. I’ll be here.” You smile weakly. _OH MY GOD WHAT’S GOING ON?! WHY DOES JACK WANT TO SEE ME LATER?!_

He heads up to the stage, all the people are screaming and cheering at this point. He takes a seat and grabs the mic to start the event.

“Oh my god girl!” Erica loudly whispers. She takes you by the hands and you two jump around giggling.

Jack looks over at you two; smiling with a brow raised, laughing. You two stop in your tracks, both blushing now. Getting back to your spots and getting the show on the road.

_I feel like fainting, I swear to god I do. This must be a dream! It has to be!_

You rub your eyes, opening them again. You still find yourself behind the camera, Jack glanced at you smiling.


	2. Look What You Do To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show is coming to an end, the time you spend with Erica was one of the greatest learning experiences you have had in quite a while. You have it heavy on your mind, Jack asking to see you after the show. Your heart is racing, you feel like fainting. You have no idea how to control yourself around him, what ever will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few photos here in this fic, I dont own any of them and here are their original links.   
> The photo of Jack 1: https://www.instagram.com/p/9pd0d1tAJm/  
> Sex On A Snowbank photo and recipe: http://domesticgeekgirl.com/food-recipes/sex-on-a-snowbank-cocktail/  
> Sex, Bang & Blow photo and recipe: http://www.thedrunkard.net/recipe/view/5/suck-bang-blow.html  
> The photo of Jack 2: https://www.instagram.com/p/BA4-_ffJBpE/  
> Photo and recipe for Fried Ravioli: http://thepioneerwoman.com/cooking/toasted-ravioli/  
> Photo and recipe for Spicy Asian Meatballs: http://skinnyms.com/spicy-asian-chicken-meatballs-recipe/

                You had the camera on Jack and throughout the show he had his eyes on you. You kept blushing the whole time and replaying in your mind his request to see you afterwards. _Why does he keep looking at me like that? I can’t take it._

_ _

_The show came to an end and all the fans were met. You were exhausted standing on your feet and closer to the end of the evening, your mind shifted away from Jack and towards your tired sore legs. You took a deep sigh and stretched out, you happened to catch jack looking at you once more and you smile nervously._

You felt so weak; you took a quick drink of water. Erica looked over at you and you caught her glance. She rushes over to you and takes the camera from your hand, placing it into the trunk.

“Sit down hun. You look like you’re going to pass out.” She guides you by the arm to the bench. You take a seat and she rushes off to grab you another bottle of water.

Little did she know, the passing out feeling you felt wasn’t from the tiredness and overworked you were from the show. You hadn’t worked standing that still in quite a while but that was the last thing on your mind.

Erica returned and brought you the water, she was about to take a seat next to you but she paused and looked up. Jack stood there before you both and he looked down at you concerned.

“Are you alright Y/N?” Jack asks worried.

“Yes..” You mumble.

“She’s probably tired, I’m sure it’s not every day she works this kind of job.” Erica explained.

“Sorry to have made you over exert yourself.” Jack sat down next to you.

“I have to start packing up.” Erica smiled at you and turned to leave.

“I can help.” You offered.

“No...sit and rest Hun, you have done enough for now.” She responds, walking off.

 Now you were alone, sitting beside Jack once again.

“So did it look as good from the sidelines as I thought it did from centre stage?” Jack asked smiling.

“Yes! It was great, I’m so happy you got to meet everybody. I just can’t believe how many people were here.”

“I’m surprised every year I attend.” He laughed.

“So, you wanted to see me after the show.... for any reason? I hope my work was up to par.” You faced away from him.

“Don’t fret about that!” He started, “you did great! You’re a natural but I’m sure you would do even better on the other side of the camera.” He himself blushed.

“Oh thanks a lot.” You felt flustered by his sweet compliment. _You never thought about modelling but now you wanted to more than ever, imagine doing lingerie and he happens to see your magazine?! Oh my god!_

“I mean it, you’re gorgeous.”

“Pffft” You rolled your eyes.

“Hey...” Jack places his hand on your leg, “don’t sell yourself short.”

You look over at him, feeling his hand warming up your knee. You felt a funny tingle run through you.

“Well thank you, I might take it into actual consideration.” You reply smiling.

“So, do you want to hang out for the rest of the weekend? I don’t have many other things to do here before I head back to Ireland.” He asked.

You became a deer in headlights, everything around you STOPPED. No one moved, no one said a word. Jack, Erica even you were frozen in time. The only thing that could be felt and could be heard was your heart racing a mile a minute. You thought your chest was going to burst.

You feel yourself fall forward, almost collapsing onto the floor. Erica rushes over to you and Jack sits there worried he did something wrong.

“Y/N?! Talk to me sweetie!” Erica gently shook you, hoping to snap you out of your trance.

You blink a few times and come back to life. You look up at Erica; she has a terrified look on her face. It breaks with a deep sigh and she pulls you in close.

“Come! We must go to the bathroom.” She pulls you up, you could hardly stand.

“I’m sorry...” Jack hung his head.

“Why? You didn’t do anything.” She smiled to assure him.

You two walk off to the bathroom, you drag your feet as you go. A ringing in your ears, muffle out the sounds of Erica calming you with comforting words. You reach the bathroom and she walks you to the sink.

“Rinse your face off okay.” She instructs you.

The ringing in your ear finally stops and you look at her, “why are we in the bathroom? Where’s Jack?” You asked.

Erica stopped; the expression on her face grew scared. “What do you mean?! You almost fainted!” She cried, hugging you.

“I do remember feeling rather faint.” You explain, “But that’s it I think.”

“I’m worried about you; please rinse your face off.” She turns the tap on for you, running the warm water.

You splash the warm water on your face and Erica hands you a towel. “Thanks.” You say smiling, drying your face. You look in the mirror and you look spent.

“I brought along your water.” She hands the bottle to you.

“You’re a life saver.” You take the bottle and have a long drink.

“So, what happened? Did Jack do or say something?” She asked.

“He.....” You had trouble choking out your words.

“He what?!” She was on her toes, waiting for you to say it.

“He asked if I wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with him.” You spoke softly, you couldn’t believe it, like Erica couldn’t either.

Her mouth dropped open. “Oh my god! Are you serious?!”

“Yes....” You smile.

“I would have fainted too, to be honest!” She says.

“Exactly.” You nodded smirking.

“Ok, so did you give him an answer yet?” She asked.

“No, I felt faint just before I could open my mouth.” You explain

“Okay well you have to tell him your answer.” She instructed, “Especially now that he has worried he has fucked up his chance.”

 

 

You head back out and Erica looks you in the eyes to signal if it was okay to leave your side again, you nodded your head to let her know its okay. She went to the backroom to continue packing up her equipment. You head back over to Jack he was still sitting on the bench; he has his face in his hands.

“Jack... you okay?”

“Me?! Are YOU okay?!” He stood up quickly.

“Yes, I don’t know what happened.” You explained, “This has never happened before.”

“I was so worried about you.” He blurted out, pulling you in close for a hug and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m fine now.” You wrap your arms around him as well and share a close embrace.

Jack pulls away and sits back on the bench, you sit next to him and turn to face him once more and hopefully you won’t fall funny feeling again.

“So, did you think about it? Do you want to?” He looked at you deeply with his glowing gorgeous eyes.

You began to feel weak again but you knew you could keep your composure better now.

“Yes. I would love to hang out with you. I’d be honoured.” You blush, smiling big.

“Yay! I’m glad to hear it.”

“Before we do ANYTHING, I need to help Erica pack up.” You explain standing.

“Oh no problem, I could help you guys if you’d like.” Jack offered.

“I could always use another hand.” Erica walked by with a huge box in arms, almost blocking her vision.

“Becareful!” Jack reached out and took the box from her. “I got it.”

“Thanks hun.” Erica smiled.

She turned and walked to the back with you, to continue packing.

“So how did it go?” She asked.

“Good. I told him I’d love to.” You explained.

The two of you giggled together jumping around in the back. _It brings you back to high school days. Sigh.....the good times._

The three of you finish packing up and Jack had been keeping a close eye on you, wondering if you were going to fall down any minute. Erica too was worried and the whole time she had you light lifting and nothing that could induce another situation.

“Finally all packed up.” Erica sighed of relief and placed her hands on her hips to declare pride in how the day went.

You come up to her and gave her a tight hug, “thank you so much for this opportunity.” You tear up, smiling.

“You’re so welcome love, I think though this opportunity is about to get a little more real.” She whispered holding you close.

Erica pulled away and she turned to grab her purse. “Thank you Y/N, for everything. You did an amazing job for someone who hadn’t done it before.” She beamed.

“That means so much; I can’t wait to see the footage.” You nodded your head.

Jack approached you two and exchanged hugs with Erica as well. “It was great to see you again; hopefully I will see you next year.” He said.

                 “Yes, next year! It was great seeing you too Jack, it was an honour to film and take photos for you.” She blushed.

                “Okay good, I am hoping things work out better for you next time.”

                “Thanks a lot Jack, I hope so as well. If not I can always call on Y/N again.” She paused and turned to you, “right?”

                You smiled so brightly, “I would love to!” You reach into your pocket and take your phone out, “We should exchange numbers.”

                “Yes great idea! We need to see each other more often and I want the ability to call on you next year. I know I can count on you.” Erica took your phone, putting her number in. She hands you her phone and you put in your number.   

“Great! Now we can keep in touch.” You two hug one last time.

                “Have fun.” She whispered laughing.

                You blushed instantly and smiled, “I will.”

One of her security men came over and grabbed the luggage cart, she walked along side him and they headed off.

You were now alone with Jack...... _YOU WERE NOW ALONE WITH JACK....can you imagine that?_

“I hope you do work with her next year, I will want to see you again.” Jack smiled.

“Thanks, even if I don’t work with her I will be back next year. I promise.” You giggle.

 

You two spent the rest of the day together. You went sightseeing, toured around the city, finding cool attractions and restaurants to try. You also spent so much time red in the face; it was like a dream, the most impossible yet greatest dream. All you ever wanted was to meet Jack, let alone spend time with him, one on one. All throughout the day, he kept glancing at you any chance he could get. Most of the time you had not noticed but when you did, it gave you chills. You often tried to come off as if you didn’t know and didn’t see him but it was proving so difficult, his eyes were bright and dreamy like a full moon. Time went by so slow this evening; normally time flew when you were having fun but not this time. When you’re with Jack, time almost stands still.

You reach a lounge serving appetizers’ at half price; you were a little hungry again and wanted to stop in for a bite to eat. You stop there in front of the window to admire the funky neon lights coming from inside.

“You want to go in?” Jack asks.

“Yes, if you’d like to as well.” You reply.

“Okay, let’s go.” He grabs the door and holds it open for you.

“Thank you.” You bow your head walking through. _He’s such a gentleman; I always get flustered when I walk past him. His eyes pierce through me, even when I’m not looking at him... I can feel it._

You take a seat at the closest empty booth; he slides in as well taking a seat across the table. The lights were dim but fun and the mood in this place was lovely. It was a slightest retro rave kinda theme and it was something Jack was into. He looked around at all the cool pictures on the wall and his eyes were wide open. He looked more adorable now than ever before....well so far at least.

The server approaches the table placing the menus down. “Could I start you off with a drink? Make it alcoholic?” She asked smiling.

“Please give us a minute.” Jack smiled, the server fell weak and you smiled at her. You both knew how striking his eyes were.

“Surely.” She spoke softly and rushed off to the back. You see her standing behind the bar, giggling with another server. The two females were obviously talking about Jack, you couldn’t blame them though.

Both of you flipped through the menu and took a look at their list of drinks. You raised a brow in curiosity at all of the cool new drinks you had never heard of before.

“What are you thinking about getting?” Jack asked.

“There’s a new drink here that sounds really interesting.” You pause, hoping he doesn’t ask.

“Oh ya, what is it?”

You gulp. K _eep your cool! Keep your fucking cool!_ “It’s called sex on a snowbank.” You smile nervously.

“Hahahaha that sounds great!” He laughed, “the drink too.”

You just died inside. _What? Excuse me? Okay....try not to think about rolling around in the snow with him, in a scandalous cold rendezvous._

“Ya it does sound so great. It’s coconut too.” You giggle, blushing more now.

“I’m thinking of one that sounds dirty too.” He smirked.

“Oh....?”

“Suck, bang & blow.”

“Hahahaha oh boy! That’s hilarious!” You two start cracking up laughing.

The server returned, with her blouse now undone a few more buttons. You two exchange winks and giggle under your breath. She turns to you and smiles; Jack takes a peak at her bulging gorgeous breasts hidden in her silk top. You take a peak yourself, well why not though... right?

“So what can I get you hun?” She asks you.

“I’ll have sex on a snowbank.” 

“Hahaha wouldn’t that be fantastic!” She jokes, writing it on her pad.

She turns to Jack and leans over a little more, innocently batting her eyelashes. “What can I get for you cutie?”

You look at Jack smirking, trying not to laugh. He began to blush a little, “I’ll have a suck, bang & blow.”

“Alright.” She smiles sweetly at Jack, blushing before walking off.

“Oh I think she likes you.” You burst into laughter.

“Oh shut up!”

“What?! She doesn’t like me!” You smile, “she was really gorgeous though.”

“She was but not as gorgeous as you.” He smiled at you, his eyes glistened.

“Aww Jack, that’s sweet. Thank you.” You hide your face behind your napkin.

You feel his foot gently tap yours under the table. It startles you a little but your face gets warm in excitement.

The server returns and gives you two your drinks. She takes your orders for appetizers’, you order the fried ravioli and Jack orders the spicy Asian meatballs. 

 

“That drink looks amazing.” Jack stated.

“So does yours!” You repeat.

“You want a taste?” He asks.

“Oh I couldn’t-“

“Go ahead.” He nods his head.

“Okay okay.”

He slides the glass towards you. You take the straw in your fingers and drink from it. It’s so delicious; he’s watching your reaction.

“Wow that’s so good!”

“Great to hear it.” He smiles taking his drink back.

“Want to try some of mine?” You ask.

“Sure, I’d love your sex in a snowbank.” He raises a brow smiling, how evil and sexy that was.

“You’re hilarious!” You can’t control your laughter, the two of you almost keel over. You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, he couldn’t tell your reaction either. You covered it up by chugging your drink down and laughing nervously.

The food comes and you share your appetizers’ with one another and were both great. He keeps staring at you, making you nervous while you eat. You never really cared for people watching you eat but I guess he would be that one exception.

You both order an extra drink each, you ordered the opposite drink and as soon as it’s on the table, it’s gone. You both take a restroom break and Jack leaves the bill with a nice tip. The server and her co-worker still stood behind the bar. They blow a kiss to Jack and wave at you. You point at Jack and laugh once you step out into the street.

“Seeee!” You laugh smiling.

“Ya ya ya.” He blushed, “I think being with you helped. Women like attractive women too.”

“Maybe....” You blushed.

“I have a meeting to attend tomorrow. I must get back to my hotel soon; we could walk through the park.” Jack explained.

“Sure.” You two cross the street and head into the park. The lights along the path lit up the way, it’s gorgeous out. The warm weather and light cool breeze was perfect for tonight.

“It’s gorgeous out here.” Jack observed.

“I was just thinking that.”

You two get to talking and he’s asking more about you. You already know so much about him and he felt it was only fair to do the same for you. You opened up like a book to him, he loved your honesty and the more you talked the more comfortable with each other you two became.

“Hey Y/N...”

“Hey Jack...”

“I’m really happy I met you, I have had a great time tonight.” Jack smiled warmly.

“I’m really happy I met you too. It’s a dream come true just to meet you, this was a super bonus.” You giggle.

“It still feels funny to me that someone I have never met, could be dying to meet me....could dream of meeting me.”

“Well you are really special to me Jack. You have been since the beginning. Here in the community is where I feel most at home.” You explain.

He was at a loss for words; he just rubbed his head nervously and smiled at you. As you continued to walk through the park, he comes in closer to you. You don’t move away, you want him close to you. His cologne smells amazing and the nervous adorable tension between you too, was so comforting. You loved it; you wish you could keep this moment forever.

“I want to be honest.” You start.

“Okay, go ahead.” He smiles assuringly.

“I don’t want this night to end.” You stare down at the ground; you couldn’t bear to meet his eyes.

“Me neither.” He speaks softly.

You keep your eyes on the ground. At that moment you feel his arm around your waist. Your whole body trembles, feeling his warm fingers on your skin. This was one of the greatest times to be wearing a crop top. It doesn’t feel more real than this.

You say nothing and he watches your face, he can feel you about to burst at the seams. You can’t breathe and the world is spinning. He thinks you’re just flustered and overwhelmed to have your hero hold your body and touch your skin.

Little does he know, you feel a surge through your veins. That’s one place on your body you can’t resist a man touching. You gently bite your lip and hope he didn’t notice, though I’m sure he did as he has been watching you like a hawk.

You two continue walking down the path, up to the street where his hotel is. Your hotel is across the street from it, if only you had known which one he was staying in because you would have tried to book the same. At the same time you couldn’t have known, you woke up today thinking you would meet him for a picture and an autograph and an amazingly tight warm hug. You could never ever **ever** have prepared for something like this.

Jack walks with you to your hotel; you reach the lobby and get out your key from your purse.

“You know I HAVE to see you tomorrow, right?” Jack insisted.

“Of course, I would love to see you again tomorrow.” You twirled your hair around your finger. You could still feel his hand on your waist, caressing your skin... even though he has already let go.

“Alright I can meet you out here, how does 3 sound?”

“Sounds great.” You hug him and his grip tightens. The warmth from his body makes you want to stay and hold it.

“Maybe we can do something tomorrow.” He spoke softly.

A chill went down your spine, making you twitch. You can’t help blush so red. He pulls away from you and smiles. You melt again, not sure what he meant.

He was about to turn and walk away, leaving you on edge, you couldn’t let him.

“Oh.... like what?” Your voice shakes.

He grabs you by the hand. You begin to heavily breathe, hoping he doesn’t notice you losing your cool again.

He holds your hand tight and pulls you back; he leans in close to your ear and whispers.

“You’ll see.”


	3. You Yearn For Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is off to a meeting but wishes to see you later. What does he have in mind for the evening? You can hardly contain yourself or the ideas bouncing around in your mind. You can't shake him from your mind, you yearn for him and you don't know why.

Jack let’s go of your hand, he winks at you and softly giggles under his breath. He turns away and heads to the front door. You turn to the elevator hoping he has already gone, for you’re about to explode.

You take a deep sigh, letting out a little moany cry. You collapse to your knees and drop your bag to your side. You feel someone coming up behind you, you’re hoping it wasn’t Jack, you were hoping he didn’t just see that.

Jack in fact did see you fall to the ground; he stood in the doorway of the hotel. He was going to come back to check on you but it wasn’t him coming up to your side. Jack knew you were just yearning for him; he was so turned on by his ability to bring you literally to your knees, even before anything could happen.

“Miss, are you alright?” A voice calls out to you, approaching your left side.

You realize it wasn’t Jack and sigh of relief. _He must be gone already, good because I didn’t want him to see me like this._ You look up at the man standing above you, your face a bright pink. He worked at the hotel, he wore a uniform. He was about early 30s with black short hair and nice brown eyes; he reached out an arm to you.

“Can I help you up?” He asks smiling.

“Uh, sure.” You spit out, taking his arm. He pulls you up from the floor, reaching down to grab your purse.

“Do you need an ambulance?” His tone is concerned but sweet.

“Oh no no, I’m fine.” You respond.                         

“Are you sure? I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He explains, handing you your bag.

“I’m fine physically, just emotionally overwhelmed.” You say, putting your purse on your shoulder.

“Oh, I hope nothing bad. You’re too pretty to be stressed out or upset.” He smiled again; his teeth were so white it hurt to look at them.

“Thank you but no, it’s nothing bad at all.” You laugh.                

“That’s great to hear.” He pauses, “would you like me to accompany you upstairs?” He offered.

“No thank you, I’m sure I can get up to my room just fine.” You giggle.

“Good, I don’t want you to fall again; the floor isn’t a place for a lady.” He walks with you to the elevator.

“I don’t plan on it.” You laugh, getting in alone. “Thank you so much sir for the help.”

“My pleasure and please call down if you need anything.” He bows before walking off.

You head up to your room, slowly sauntering down the hall. You are flushed with feelings, as if your ovaries had just exploded. _Not that cheesy slang term for “starstruck” or “excited and fangirling” but legit turned right on, on the verge of horny._ You open the door to your room and go inside locking it behind you, latching the chain. You take a warm shower, where you pleasure yourself and of course you think of Jack. It feels so naughty but you can’t help yourself so you don’t bother to hold back or restrict yourself from what you really want.

You get out of the shower and dress in your nightgown; you’re tired now and climb into the warm bed. You reach over to the mini fridge and take out a bottle of water and take a nice long drink, it’s cold and crisp. You slink into the sheets and you stare up at the ceiling, thinking about Jack and what he must have planned. You can’t jump to conclusions, maybe it wasn’t meant to be sexual at all. _Y/N don’t get ahead of yourself, you’re already head (and ovaries) over heels for him._ You roll over and grab the controller for the lights; you power them down and find yourself in the darkness. You quickly slip into a deep slumber, hoping to dream of Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

You spend the morning, enjoying a nice breakfast down in the lobby. Nothing is better than free breakfast, right? Who wouldn’t want a big breakfast platter or a stack of pancakes; oh and fruit salad or yogurt as far as the eye can see. You feel you’ll be stuffed till lunch, when you shall meet with Jack once again. You finish up your breakfast and head out on the town, looking to purchase a new outfit. You were looking for one to catch Jack’s eye, he makes you feel so sexy already; why not help it along a bit more.

You reach a cute shop, something that you would love back home. You always felt so good in your skin and you wanted to show it off. You cared more about how you felt and looked than the opinions of others but Jack’s opinion of you would be worth something now too. You try on many outfits and spend a good 2-3 hours there, you finally settle on a gorgeous outfit. _Wait till he sees you now._

Your phone rings, it’s Jack. You’re heart stops and you let it ring twice then answer, you don’t want to seem like you’re desperate and that you’ve been waiting by the phone all day.

“Hey Jack.”

“Hey Y/N.”

“What’s up? Don’t you have a meeting to attend to soon?”

“Yes, I do. I will be a little longer but I want to meet for dinner.” Jack explained.

“No problem! Somewhere nice?” You ask eagerly.

“Sure, why did you get some new clothes? Been shopping hun?” He laughed.

“You’ll see.”

“Okay, I’ll book reservations to The Glasshouse. It’s not a 5 star restaurant but it’s fancy.”

“Alright, sounds good.” You bite your lip.

“See you tonight, I will text you the time. I will pick you up when my meeting is done.”

“See you then.” You two hang up the phone.

A smile spreads across your face, you giggle uncontrollably. You know you’ll look great in your new outfit but Jack will be a stunner, you’ve seen him in a suit before but this will be in the flesh and in person he probably cleans up even nicer.

You finish your shopping and decide to go out for lunch. You hit a cute little bistro near the hotel, you don’t want to go out too far and get lost. You decide to grab a spiced beef sub and an iced green tea.

You get back to your hotel room to take a little nap. When you wake up time has escaped you. There’s a knock at your door, you get up and quickly grab it. You open the door and Jack stands there before you.

“Sorry, I’m early. I thought I would surprise you, good thing you were here and able to answer.” He hugged you.

“No problem, I was just taking a little nap.” You admit laughing, “Silly I know.”

“No we all need naps sometime. We have about an hour till we have to go.” He explains.

“Alright, we can hang out for now.” You close the door behind him; he steps in and removes his shoes.

“I can take your dry cleaning for you.” You offer, taking his hanged bag from him. You hang it on the closet door in the hall.

“Thanks, I decided not to dress too early.” He started, “I didn’t want to crease my suit as we just hang out.”

“Me too.” You smile, “I did in fact get a new outfit.”.

“Oh I can’t wait to see it.” He smiled playfully; he was so flirting with you. Wait till later; he will be doing more than just flirting.

 

You two spend the hour just hanging out, deciding to have a snack and a drink out on the balcony to admire the view.

“We should go swimming later tonight. The pool looks amazing at night, all lit up and gorgeous.” You share the idea with him.

“The evening is chilly for a swim.” Jack responded.

“Are you afraid of a little cold water in the summer Jack?” You teased.

“No. To prove I’m not, we will go swimming tonight.” He laughed with a cocky tone.

“Alright. “ You raised a brow smirking.

“We should get ready to go.” Jack gets up from his seat and heads back inside.

“Good idea.” You follow behind him.

“Can I take the bathroom and you the bedroom?” Jack asked, “Or do you want the bathroom?”

“You can have it; I do have a powder room out here if I need it.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.” He takes his clothing to the bathroom and closes the door.

You go into the bedroom and close your door behind you. You go into your bags from the store, removing your new pieces. You took a white lace bra from your suitcase, you brought it with you with no prior knowledge of this happening but it was your favourite bra so you were grateful you decided on it. You changed into matching lace panties; they always made you feel sexy. You decided when you get married; you want to wear this exact set.

You finish getting dressed and slip into the powder room, off your bedroom. It was odd the bathroom wasn’t off your room but you didn’t complain much. You did your makeup, just light stuff as you normally didn’t wear make up to begin with but it’s nice to carry a few items just in case. _Just in this case._ You fill up your new purse with some essential items and gush over the cuteness of this clutch; it went so well with your outfit.

You slip your heels on and you take a look in the mirror, you do a little turn and admire yourself. You felt great, looked great and you couldn’t take your mind off how sexy Jack is obviously looking now. You open the bedroom door and step out, before coming around the corner you want to check if he’s out there and ready.

“Hey you ready?” You call out nervously.

“Yes. All ready, are you?” He asks.

“Ya I’m ready.” You bite your lip.

“Okay, let’s see you.”

You come into the room and stop a few feet from him. You show off a little bit, playfully posing.

“So what do you think?” You ask.

Jack takes one look at you and he gulps. “Wow.” He comes over to you; you can hear his breathing pick up.

“What?” You blush.

“You look, so sexy.” He takes your hand, spinning you around. “This outfit is very flattering on you.”

“You think so?” You giggle again.

“You have no idea.”

“Glad you love it.” You nod.

“Let’s go to dinner,” He takes you by the hand guiding you to the front door, he mumbles under his breath. “Before I fuck the shit out of you and we miss dinner.”

“What?” You ask, acting like you didn’t hear a thing.

“Nothing.” He assures you smiling.

“Sure.” You laugh; you two step out of the hotel room and head off to dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was walking distance from your hotel, so you decided to not take a cab there, maybe a cab back depending on the time or weather but it never hurts to walk for now. The whole walk Jack has his hand around your waist, brushing your skin with his fingers. It was turning you on again and he was turned on by the sight of you. His eyes would trail down your body; he loved watching your hips and legs. Those heels killed him, clicking against the sidewalk as you went along.

You get to the restaurant and check in, being seated to a nice viewed spot. You two decided to not get any wine, maybe tomorrow you two could hit up a club and drink the night away but tonight getting drunk at such a nice restaurant wouldn’t be that nice for the staff and other patrons. You two are both so turned on already, you wouldn’t want to lose your inhibitions and fuck right there on the table, though you wanted to so bad. You wondered if he wanted the same thing, I’m sure he wanted to fuck you before you even left the hotel room, he probably would’ve fucked you right on the sidewalk on the way here.

The waiter comes over and you both do order each, just one alcoholic drink. The rest of the evening you would have non alcoholic drinks, you just didn’t want the waiter to judge you on your virgin drinking styles for the evening. He was insisting on the alcohol anyway, though you didn’t want to spend an arm and a leg, so you each got one to: 1. Make the waiter feel better and 2. Have an excuse to pass up any more.

You order the Chicken Picatta for dinner and Baked Alaska for dessert. Jack orders the Chicken Paillards and Crème Caramel. The dinner and dessert were fantastic, the meal was worth the price and you both agreed you would go again.

The evening was going great and Jack kept staring you down with his eyes almost popping out of his head. You didn’t have to look under the table but you knew he was almost bursting out of his pants and you could feel the sexual tension rising.

Once you both finished your meals and the bill is paid for. You two get up and thank the waiter, leaving the restaurant. You carefully walked down the steps, it was dark out and your heels and eyes would dare to betray you. Jack takes your hand and your heart explodes, you don’t pull your hand away but hold his tighter. You are blushing again, he is blushing now also but for different reasons.

You hail a cab back to the hotel; on the cab ride there you talked about dinner and even flipped a coin for whose hotel room you were heading back to.

“I call tails.” You said smiling.

“Alright, let’s see.” Jack flips the coin and you both quickly look down to see tails facing up.

“Good, I love my cozy bed.” You beam.

“I’m sure I will love it too.” He smirked.

You playfully push him; you don’t want him to make the driver feel weird. You were sure though he has seen and heard some really weird stuff. You two carry on talking and laughing till you reach the hotel. You get out of the cab and head into the front doors.

“Good evening!” The man at the front called out to you both. It was the gentleman from the previous night, the one that had seen you fall.

“Hello.” You smile, giving a little wave.

He then realizes it’s you and takes a look at Jack and smiles. He nudges his head in Jack’s direction, as if to ask “That’s him?”

You nod back smiling and he gives thumbs up. You giggle lightly and head off to the elevator with Jack. Not sure if he noticed the little exchanges between you two. You get into the elevator and head upstairs, reaching your hotel room. You are about to dig into your purse and feel Jack pull his hand from yours and grip you tightly around the waist, squeezing your ass.

“Oh!” You giggle as he spins you around, pulling you in close.

You two begin making out, his lips so soft you had to bite them. You reach behind and fiddle with the key in the lock while you two continue. He is tugging at your top and if you hadn’t opened the door in time, he would have pulled your top down and exposed your bra, to any chance of a passerby in the hallway.

You pull him in by the collar and lock the door behind him. You two begin undressing one another. You unbutton his jacket and dress shirt as he pulls your top down to your waist, unhooking your bra.

“I want you now.” He growls kissing your neck and taking a nibble on your earlobe.

“You can have me.” You giggle, pulling his jacket and shirt off his shoulders.


	4. Something About His Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two are ready to play, the excitement bubbles up inside you. This will be a dream come true for you both. There's just something so addictive about him, there's just something about his kisses....

You two continue making out aggressively; you unzip his pants, pulling them down. He pulls his lips from yours again and he kisses down your chest, trailing his lips and tongue down to your stomach.

“Mmmm.” You let out a little cry.

He glides his hands down your body, caressing your curves. He kneels before you and lets out a deep sigh of sexual frustration and happiness. You look down at him and blush spreads across your cheeks.

“God you’re gorgeous, you know that?” He asks rhetorically, admiring your hips in that skirt.

You giggle overwhelmed with emotion. You can’t believe this, you can’t believe he’s here with you right now and you two are about to fuck. _Imagine that...huh......_   

He stands up and you two lock lips once more, he tugs your skirt down dropping it to your ankles. You pull his dress pants down to the knee. You pull back and smile, feeling nervous now.

“Hey can I....” You pause

He raises a brow with curiosity but doesn’t say a word. He can tell your shy but he doesn’t mind, he assures you with a soft smile. _Good god he’s adorable, how could I be so lucky for a night like this?!_

“Can I suck you off?” You ask subconsciously lowering your tone to almost a whisper.

“Are you sure? I mean I can pleasure you fir-“

“I’m sure.” You nod.

“Oh well, if you insist.” Jack bites his lip and reaches out his hand.

You take his hand and he guides you to the couch. You admire the gorgeous view from the window. You look back at him to see him bulging through his briefs; you can’t believe he’s still has hard as he was earlier when he first laid eyes on your gorgeous body.

You kneel down in front of him feeling up his thighs, making your way in close. You run your thumbs along his hip bones. You bite your lip, his little body and tiny waist turns you on. Something about his small frame drives you wild.

“Ah, you tease me.” Jack exhaled deeply.

“Oh do I?” You pull up in between his legs and kiss him deeply. You begin making out again and you tug at his underwear, to compress his raging boner.

Jack lets out a little groan; you smirk as you pull his tight white briefs down. His dick pops out, rock solid and large in size. He blushes and you feel his lips tremble against yours.

You pull from him and he lets out another cute noise. He wants you so bad, you both knew it. You rest back on your knees; you take his dick in hand. Your touch sends a feeling through him and he’s looking down at you, you couldn’t bear to look up at him. You jerk him off and he continues to let out little cute noises.

“Mmm.” Jack bites his lip.

You pull in closer to him; you run your tongue up the shaft slowly. It takes him by surprise and he gasps. You get so turned on not only by his size or how much you turn him on but the noises he makes could bring you to your knees.....if you weren’t already on your knees.

You begin sucking him off you start off slow; you look up at him and make eye contact.

“Ah fuck.”

You continue sucking, now picking up speed. You take more of him in your mouth. You moan a little under your breath. You jerk him off while you suck and you feel him tense up underneath you.

“Shit, that’s good.” Jack growls. “Faster.”

You pick up speed and suck faster, almost gagging on his dick. You tighten your grip and picked up speed as you jerked.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck Y/N! You’re so good, don’t slow down... I want you to gag on it.” He commanded.

Jacks’ tone was so sexy and you couldn’t help grow more turned on as he spoke. You did as you were told; you kept your speed up and forced more of him down your throat. You began gagging on it and dripped saliva onto the floor.

He gently thrusts into your mouth; you moan more feeling him hit the back of your throat. You gag again soaking his dick. He gets overwhelmed with feelings and picks up speed, holding the back of your head he sits up a little more.

“Fuck yes!” He cries heavily breathing. He bites his lip and groans, he lets go of your hair. “Finish taking off your bra.”

You nod and continue sucking but let go of his dick, sucking hands-free now. You reach behind you and undo the last hook and pull the straps down and slip the bra off, tossing it to the side.

“You can get it pretty deep without your hands.” He laughed, “Keep it that way.”

You continue sucking, he was right you couldn’t control how much of him you took down your throat and that turned him on. You relaxed a bit, letting him take more control, he thrusts faster.

“Fuck I feel like cumming.” He says softly. He’s so freak but so shy at the same time, it was the cutest thing ever.

You reach out and take his balls in hand, you begin playing with them. You look up at his eyes popping out, like he had never had that done before.

“Oh my god!” He starts shaking under you. “I can’t believe I had been missing out!”

You suck faster and harder, continuing to play with them You tense up yourself, excited.

“Gahhhh!” He lets out a loud funny noise, “I’m cumming!”

At the last second he pulls out quick and cums all over your chest. It’s cold and you let out a little cry yourself. You look down and see the mess he has made across your breasts; you look back up at him and giggle.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then it’s my turn to pleasure you.” He stands up and you stay where you are to stop a mess from occurring.

He returns with a towel, cleaning up for you. He puts the towel in the laundry and you stand up to stretch. He comes back and pulls you in close to him. He begins feeling up your breasts with his hands, massaging them.

“Wow they are so soft.” He continues massaging, playing with your nipples.

“Mmmm.” You let out a soft moan. Your eyes meet and he smirks, pinching your nipples between his fingers.

“Ah!” You clench your teeth, you can’t escape his glance.

You pull him in closer and make out; you feel his hands fall from your breasts down to your waist. He holds you with one hand and the other he trails down your stomach. He hooks one of his fingers into the waist of your panties and tugs on them roughly.

“Mmmmm.” You bite his lip in anticipation.

You pull him back with you as you take a seat on the couch, his spot was still warm. He gets down between your legs; he kisses your stomach then kisses down to your panty line. He pulls your panties down with his teeth.

“Damn.” You giggle, “That was hot.”

“Just you wait.” Jack smiled raising a brow.

Gripping you by the thighs, he pulls your legs up and open. You rest your feet on either side of you. He’s staring at your pussy, not saying a word.

You’ve grown embarrassed and your cheeks are now red. “What?! Why do you keep doing that?!”

“Awwww Y/N are you shy?!” He teases.

“Yes. I suppose I am.”

“Don’t be, it’s beautiful like the rest of you.” Jack beams, rubbing your pussy with his thumb.

“Ahhh.” You feel his warm thumb touch you, you look down at him. You struggle to make eye contact because _....I mean....._

He slides his thumb down along the lips, pushing up against the hole. You gasp, you can’t take his teasing.

“Oh please!” You cry eagerly. You feel weak and excited; you’re just waiting for him to do it.

“You want something....?” He asks, “Like this?”

 “Please Jack.”

Hearing his name escape your lips, he perked up his ears. “Alright, just for you.”

You beam, now on edge watching him slowly insert his fingers inside you.

“ Mmmahh!” You let out a little cry and he smiles up at you, his gaze almost embarrasses you again.

He began fingering you slowly but deeply, you subconsciously tightened locking his fingers in. The faster he went the more you moaned and tightened up.

“Fuck.” You bite your lip throwing your head back, looking up at the ceiling.

During that time you had your eyes off him, you could hear him shift around and without looking, his cold tongue touched you and you jolted up. You looked down at him as he flicked your clit with his tongue, he would pause and tease you.

“You like that?” He asks in his deep tone.

That voice of his when it went that deep and sexy, just got you every time you ever heard it but this time you hear it in person.

“Yesss!” You moan more, gripping the couch cushion tight with your nails.

He would draw a figure eight with his tongue before sucking on your clit. He was one fantastic multitasker. You arched your back and gently thrusted, you got so into it almost sitting upright.

“Oh fuck Jack. Yesss.” You cried out. You were so tempted to take a handful of his hair and tug on it. You continued to thrust against his mouth and your body twitched. You just went for it, taking some of his hair in your hand and pulling, he let out a growling moan.

Jack then decided to curl his fingers, hitting your G Spot. You curled your toes and began shaking like a leaf.

“Fuckkkk Jackk ahhh!” You almost couldn’t get your words out. “I...I’m...CUMMING!”

He sped up, repeatedly hitting your g spot with his finger as he sucked on your clit. You looked away, unable to watch him as you were about to finish. He pulled away from your fingering you harder and faster. He pulled you in for a kiss; you could taste yourself on his lips.

“Cum for me.” Jack speaks so softly in your ear but it was deep and sensual.

You took his free hand and held it tight, squeezing for dear life.

“JACKKKKK!” Your body convulsed as you came. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you then just collapsed back onto the couch.

You close your eyes for a moment, trying to catch your breath. When you open them, Jack is watching you closely with a cute smile on his face.

“Don’t look at me like that.” You giggle.

“Why not? You’re so naughty.” He smiled, “look at this.”

He held up his hand, covered in your cum. You blushed so hard, taking your eyes off him. You were trying to cover up the fact you just did this, it was very naughty of you.

“Let me?” You ask smirking.

“Well ya I cleaned up the first time.” Jack said.

Instead of getting up from your spot, you slid forward so weak in the legs. You took his wrist and sucked on his cum soaked fingers. You licked your cum off clean and he just watched with no words to say.

You could see on his face he honestly was speechless, you too were speechless of your own actions. You blush bright red and just do it in silence. When finished, you two locked eyes and you both shared an exchange of warm smiles and giggles.

You two stand and stretch your sleepy legs. Jack takes a condom from his pants pocket, then takes your hand and guides you to the bedroom, you grow giddy with excitement. You two make out and it hit you at that moment: _I just loved kissing him and there’s something about it that just turns me on. I’ve never felt that way about someone before and I fucking loved it._

He playfully pushes you back onto the bed; you hit the soft blanket. You stare up at him and your heart explodes. He bites his lip as he eyes your body up and down; he just knew how to make you feel beautiful.

“Are you ready for me?” He asks seductively, sliding in bed alongside you.

“Yess.”

“You sure you can handle me?” Jack smirks, trailing his warm hands up your sides holding your waist tight.

“I think so.” You speak softly.

“Well we will see won’t we?” He sucks on your earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth.

“Ahh.” You let out a little cry.

“Roll over.” He commands.

Without hesitation you roll over onto your stomach. You feel Jack shift in the bed and he grips your ass tight with both hands. He kisses along your lower back, tickling you with his lips.

“Fuck me already.” You playfully hissed.

“Oh someone is impatient”

“I want it.” You look back at him with puppy dog eyes.

“You got lube?” He asks.

“In my suitcase.” You point to the chair in the room.

He climbs out of bed and goes through your suitcase. He pulls the tube out of your bag, “well you came prepared.” He laughed.

“Oh I hadn’t planned on this.” You paused smiling, “I couldn’t have planned anything like this.”

“I couldn’t have either.”

He returned to the bed, standing at the edge. He reaches out and pulls you down by the hips as you slide across the sheets.

“Up on your knees.” He instructs.

You pull up on your knees and bend down at the hips. You bury your face in the bed; you have to hide your bright red cheeks. You try to hide your excitement and nervousness; this was the ultimate dream come true..

He pauses to slide the condom on and lube himself up, he was getting ready for you and you were already dying for him.

                “Eee!” You feel his wet lubed up head touch you between the legs. From his head size alone you grew shocked and could only imagine the length it was at now, with you in front of him.

                “I’d tell you to get ready for this but I don’t think you could prepare for me.” He laughs. He teases your lips with the head, making you tingle.

                “Fuck me Jack pleaseee!” You look back at him with a pouty face. You don’t want him to tease you anymore, you are aching for him.

                “Okay okay, I won’t make you wait any longer.” He pushes his dick inside you and as ready as you thought you were, it caught you off guard.

                “Ahh!” You cry out trying to keep your balance. You are already twitching as he eases more of his dick inside you. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

                “I’m pretty big huh?” He teased, starting to fuck you with slow deep strokes.

                “Holy fuck! Yes.” You choke out.”You’re poking my insides.”

                “Oh fuck you’re so tight.” He hissed, fucking you faster and harder now; you can hear sounds escape him. They were the cutest sounds.

                “FUCKKKK!” You moan louder as he fucks you faster.

                “Shhhh baby you’re too loud, you’re gunna wake the neighbours.”

                “I don’t care!” You clench your teeth, tightening around him.

                “Oh someone has an attitude.” He growls, digging his nails into your thighs.

“Ah fuck!!” You cry.

“Put your arms out.” He commands again, this time more stern.

                You do as you’re told and stick your arms out to either side of you. He takes you by both wrists and pulls your arms back behind you. This causes you to fall forward, with your cheek to the bed.

                “Jack!” You cry out loudly. Without your arms he can get in deeper now and you can’t handle it.

                “You think you’re so tough huh?” He fucks you harder and deeper, “you don’t care people can hear you....”He pauses, lowering his voice....

**“Well I don’t care either.”**

                The harder he fucks you the more you scream and Jack loves it, he feeds off it. His dirty words consume you, almost as much as he does.

                “Ahhh Jack JACK JACK JACK!” You are starting to lose control, unable to feel your body. You are overtaken by pleasure. You pull at the sheets with your teeth, for you have no hands to grip with.

                “Cum for me Y/N!” He lets out a deep animal cry, “cum for me, cum for me, cum for me!” He fucks you harder and faster, he’s about to cum himself and you both could feel it.

                You don’t hold back any longer, “Oh fuck fuck fuck I’m gunna cum!” You’re body convulses and his follows suit, you both cum at the same time. You’ve soaked the sheets and you giggle.

                He slows down as he just finishes inside you, “fuck.” His voice completely lowered and he is out of breath. He lets go of your arms and pulls out slowly with your cum dripping off him.

                “You sure made a mess.” He laughed.

                “Have you seen the sheets?” You rolled over to a dry spot, exposing the puddle to him.

                “Holy cow baby, you really did make a mess.” Jacks’ eyes widened and he laughed.

                You stretched out on the bed with your body shaking like a leaf. You close your eyes for a bit and try to steady your breathing. You hear Jack in the bathroom and you open one eye to see him return.

                “Hey, Jack....”

                “Hey Y/N...”

                “Would you stay the night with me?”

                “I’d be honoured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an album of Jack making sex faces, if you'd like it let me know :).


	5. I Don't Want To Go Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Jack....”  
> “Hey Y/N...”  
> “Would you stay the night with me?”  
> “I’d be honoured.”

                Jack climbs into bed with you, you didn’t bother to get dressed as you struggled to move. Jack didn’t bother to dress either, so you two slide under the sheets. He pulls you in close, kissing you on the lips.

                You giggle blushing, just melting in his arms. You couldn’t believe the events that unfolded tonight and it all felt like a dream.

                “Y/N you know what?” Jack looked down at you, brushing hair from your face.

                You look up at him, his baby blue eyes just wash over you, “What?”

                “I don’t want to go back home.”

                You raised a brow, “No why not? Is something wrong at home?”

                “Well one thing…”

                “What is it? You can tell me…”

                Jack tried to hide his smile, behind the fake frown.

                “What?!” You laughed nervously.

                “You’re not there, that’s what’s wrong. I want to stay here in America with you.”

                You were taken aback and your loss of words did not surprise him one bit.

                “Would that be okay?”

                “I-I uh….are you sure? I don’t want to pull you from your home country.”

                “You’re worth it.”

                You looked at him, genuinely surprised. You pull from him, sitting up in the bed.

                He rubbed your back and you shivered.

               “Well if you really want to stay….with me.” You said.

                “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

                “How will you tell your family?”

                “I will call them, I am an adult after all. They know I want to go out and live my life and I want to live my life **with you**.”

                “Okay, luckily I have room for you.” You laugh.

                “If not we could’ve gotten a place together.”

                “It’s pricey in the city I live in.”

                “I’m willing to pay anything, as long as I can live happily with you.”

                You turn away from him and sigh.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “I just….I don’t know why me? Me of all people.”

                “Why do you say that? There’s nothing, NOTHING wrong with you sweetheart.”

                “Thanks but why pick ME?”

                He sat up to be shoulder to shoulder with you, “there’s just something about you. I don’t want you to think I only like you for the sex though. From the moment I met you I knew there was something different about you…..you were everything I’ve been looking for.”

                “I feel the same way about you but I felt this way from the first video of yours I watched.” You admit.

                “So, you’ve been waiting quite a long time huh?”

                You nod smiling.

                “Should we order a snack, then take a bath before bed?”

                “Yes…speaking of that, the en-suite bathroom is huge and fucking gorgeous!” You raved.

                “Good, they had us in mind than.” He laughed.

                You climb out of bed, putting a robe on. You called room service to order some food. You enter back into the room, where you slip your robe off and you smile at Jack.

                Every time he looked at your body, he fell in love the same way he first laid eyes on you. He couldn’t get enough of you and his face explained it all.

                “God, you’re gorgeous. I’m lucky to have you.”

                “So it’s official then?” You slip a new pair of panties on.

                “If you want it to be.”

                “I normally don’t date someone this quickly, I normally don’t move in with someone this quickly and I definitely don’t fuck someone this quickly either.”

                “I don’t either. It will be a first for us both then but I feel this is would be a different story, if you were anybody else.”

                You put a bra on, slipping your robe back on. You sat on the edge of the bed, he slides up behind you taking you by the shoulders. He massages your back, loosening up any knots you had. His hands were magic, not even just sexually but his touch was…..everything.

                “Oh!” You get up quickly, hearing a knock at the door, “I’ll be back.”

                “I’ll be here.”

                You rush out of the room, heading to the front door. You tighten the string on the robe, pulling it closed. You open the door to find an employee standing before you with your cart of food.

                “Hi miss, you ordered some food?”

                “Yes, please come in.” You opened the door.

                He pushes the cart in and leaves it just inside for you, “enjoy your meal and evening miss.”

                You nod, “you as well thank you.”

                He nods back, leaving the room and you close the door behind him.

                Jack comes out of the room, in his boxers. He takes a seat at the table, as you bring the cart over.

                “So what did you get?” He asks.

                “A Mini Dessert Tray. An assortment of bite-sized éclairs, cream puffs, fruit tarts, petit fours, chocolate dipped strawberries, cannoli and brownie bites.” You explained, pointing each one out.

                “Wow, that’s fancy.” He gawks at the food, “looks great.”

                You take a seat next to him, he pulls your chair up close. He grabs a chocolate strawberry, holding it out.

                You open your mouth and he feeds it to you, he inhales sharply getting turned on again as you bite it seductively.

                “God Y/N, where have you been all my life?”

                You laugh at his cliché cheesy line.

                “I mean it.” He kisses you.

           

                You get up and grab a bottle of white wine from the mini fridge. You fill up two glasses and bring them to the table.

               “Oh good idea, I’m not up for any other drink unless it was milk.” Jack smiled, taking the glass from you.

               “I agree but I’m not calling down just for milk.”

              “You don’t have any milk up here?”

              “No I finished the little carton off yesterday, with my cookies.”

              “Good call.”

              You two finish off the tray of desserts, call it teamwork. You’re buzzed and feeling warm and tingly in your panties. You feel funny and blush, trying to hide from him.

              “Hm…something the matter?” He places his hand on your thigh, finishing off his wine.

              "No…” You squeak out. You gulp, finishing off yours. You stand taking the glasses to the tray.

              “Ready for a bath?” He stands as well, taking the empty plate.

              “Yes.” You take his hand and he guides you to the bathroom. Your head was swimming and you hiccupped, “goodness me.”

              “God you’re adorable.” He closes the door behind you.

              You turn to face him, locking eyes and then locking lips. You two make out, with the sexual tension rising.

             He pulls away, going over to the tub side and taking a seat. He turns the water on, having you feel the temperature.

             “Hmmm, hang on.” You got into the cabinet above the toilet, taking out the bubble bath. You hand it to him and he adds it to the water.

             Once the bath is full, he stands beckoning you over. You come to his side and he undresses you, your heart races watching his hands glide across your soft skin. Once you’re naked again, you undress him quickly.

             “Okay, I’ll get in first. He climbs into the tub letting out a cry, “ahh that’s hot!”

             “Oh yay!” You giggle, climbing in after him, “mmm hot soapy water turns me on.”

             “Oh is that so?” He smirks.

             He sits back stretching out his legs and spreading them open, “come sit.”

             You sit in place, resting your back against him. You feel his boner poke you so it’s not as comfortable as it could be but it was still amazing.

            You two spend the next hour sitting in the tub, splashing each other and having long talks, Jack wants to know everything about you. To him, you’re so fascinating even your downfalls and flaws, he loves them nonetheless. You even find out so many amazing things about him, you two share a great time in the tub until the water started to get cold.

            “Are you ready to get out? The water is getting cold.” He says.

            “Yes and my toes are wrinkly.” You laugh, reaching forward to pull the plug.

            “You have adorable toes, wrinkly or not.”

            You giggle, standing up. He hangs onto you as you step out of the tub, grabbing a clean towel hanging on the rack.

            He climbs out after you, grabbing his own towel. He admired your beauty, watching you dry your hair and body. He smiled warmly at you with no sound, no words. He dries off as well, throwing the towels in the basket.

           “Time for bed?” You smile.

           “Yes, time for bed.” He takes your hand and you guide him back out into the bedroom.

           He spins you around, pulling you in for a kiss, you kiss him back so deeply. He spins you around again, dancing with you. There was no music but he didn’t need any, **you** were his music.

           You lose your balance and he catches you, “Hehehehe oh my god!” You laugh uncontrollably. Falling back onto the bed, he lands on top of you.

          “Well hello there gorgeous.” He looks down at you smiling.

          “Hello there handsome.” You blush again, feeling him look your body up and down.

           He sighs, just lost in you. He takes a moment to take this all in, as do you. He rolls over to lay next to you. He gets lost in your eyes before you laugh and cover him with the blanket.

          “Hey!” He pulls you under the sheets, tickling you.

          “Nooo!!!” You giggle, squirming about.

          “Ticklish?” He continues to tickle you.

          “Jack!! JACK!!!” You struggle to catch your breath as you wrestle him.

          He pulls you in close, not letting you go. “I have you now!

         “Okay okay, you have me.”

         “That should be enough horsing around for tonight, though I did want to just tease the shit out of you right now but that wouldn’t be nice.”

         “Oh do tell?”

        “No never you mind.” He smiled.

        “Nuh uh! Tell me!” You whined.

        “I was going to slide down between your legs, lick your pussy once or twice and then stop.” He admitted proudly, smirking.

        You gasp, “EVIL!”

       “Told you….” He bites his lip.

       “You wouldn’t.” You cry.

       “You’d be surprised.”       

       You blush, _he probably would....._

       He pulls you in closer, “are you ready for bed?”

       “Yes but awwwwww.”

      “What?”

      “The lights.” You pouted.

      Jack quickly climbed out of bed, turning all the lights in the hotel room off. He enters back into the bedroom, “ready?”

      “Yes.”

      He turns the light off and you two are in the dark; it consumes you and even though you can’t see a thing, you feel his presence as he moves to the bed and climbs in next to you.

     “ **Now** we are ready for bed.” You giggle, curling up to him and resting your head against his chest.

     “Yes **now** we are.” He wraps his arms around you, kissing the top of your head.

     You lay there a moment in the silence, hearing his heartbeat.

 

      “Hey Y/N…?”

      “Yes?”

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too.”


	6. Surprise At The Airport.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake wondering if this all was a dream, till you find Jack still in your hotel room. When you come to realize this is all so real, you remember he is coming home with you. You take the long plane ride back to find a surprise waiting there for you.

When you awoke, the bed was empty. You sighed and the idea of this whole thing being a dream slipped into your mind and got comfortable like a cat in a sweater. You stared up at the ceiling, you slept so long and it was probably the work stress you’ve been having, that would put such a crazy dream like that into your mind.

                Imagine you got to spend time with him after his signing.

Imagine something happened after that, after you walked through the park.

Imagine though, really imagine…if you two made love.

Imagine you actually did fall in love with Jack, imagine he fell in love with you.

_WAIT…WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE……_

You sat up so fast in bed, looking around to see any evidence, to support your new found wonders. _If we did make love, where is he now? I mean….no I don’t think we did…..right?_

You threw back the sheets and slipped out of the bedroom, you stood in the doorway to find Jack standing before you with a tray of food.

                “Oh you’re awake! I was going to bring you food.” He blushed.

                It then hit you. You DID spend time with him after the signing, something DID happen after the walk through the park, you two DID make love and….

                You DID fall in love with one another.

 

                You sighed with a flushed pink face, “Oh Jack.”

                “What?!”

                “I just…..wow.”

                “What? A man doesn’t bring you breakfast in bed?”

                “No it’s-” You paused sighing again, “I woke up thinking this was all a dream.”

“So did I, till I rolled over and there you were.” He smiled ear to ear placing the tray on the table, “I’m so glad it wasn’t.”

                You came up to him, he wrapped his arms around you for a tight embrace, “Hey Y/N?”

                “I love you.”

                He giggled, “I love you too.”

 

                “So what did you pick out for me, for breakfast?” You take a seat at the table.

                Jack joins you, pulling his chair in close, “I got you…” He removed the lid from the dish.

 

“Ohhh Jack! Thank you!” You gush, “I haven’t had an omelet in so long!”

                “I had a feeling you’d like one, you were mumbling about one in your sleep.” He laughed.

                “I was?” You blush bright red, “that’s weird.”

                “No it’s cute.” Jack smiles, reassuringly.

                “So what did you order?” You pick up your fork.

                “I went rather traditional but instead of normal toast I decided on French toast,” He laughed again, taking the lid off his dish.

“Oh, I’ve only had French toast once.” You laugh nervously.

                He stopped for a moment, he just looked at you with wide eyes.

                “What…?!” You shyly cut a piece of your omelet.

                “Excuse me?!”

                “What…..?!” You smile, not meeting his eyes.

                “Once……..!?”

                “Yes….that’s what I said.”

                The silence was awkward but adorable, feeling his eyes on you made you feel funny.

                He stabbed a piece of his French toast and transferred it to your plate, “Here.”

                “Jack you didn’t have to.” You giggle.

                “Oh but I fucking did! Miss “only had French toast once her in life.” blasphemy!” He laughed.

                “You’re too sweet.” You look over at him and you could almost melt, getting lost in his eyes…so blue, so amazing.

               

                After breakfast you did the laundry while he took a shower. 20 minutes passed and Jack comes into the bedroom, in a soft fluffy white towel. Your heart stops, trying not to ogle him as he approached the bed.

                You sighed deeply.

                “Something the matter?” Jack dries off his body and the towel slips.

                “Nope….” You rush off to the bathroom, “I’m just trying not to get a nosebleed.”

                “Oh Y/N!”

                “Shhh shut up! Let me live!” You laugh playfully, closing the door.

                You undress and slip into the shower, you did your washing and spent a good 10 minutes with your eyes closed and water beating down your back. All you could think about was Jack, how lucky you were right now. You couldn’t believe how fast you fell for him, how fast he fell for you. You couldn’t believe he was coming back with you.

                “Hey Y/N you okay?” You heard Jacks voice, through the crack in the door.

                You turn off the water, “Yes I’m fine.”

                “Okay just checking, you have been in there quite a while.”

                You hadn’t been keeping track of time and you weren’t surprised. When you think long and hard about stuff, you get lost for a long time in it.

                “Masturbating?” He laughs.

                “Hahahaha you wish!” You exit the bathroom in your towel.

                “Probably.” He smirks.

                “Oh shh!” You pull the towel off and throw it at him.

                “Gah!” The towel covers his head and he sits on the bed for a moment before pulling it off, “mmm smells like you…smells nice.”

                “Oh you’re weird.” You laugh again, you take the towel from him. You stand before the mirror and admire yourself. “Hey Jack….what is it about me? What do you like about me?”

                Jack hopped up from the bed and came up behind you taking you by the waist. “I’m not going to be cheesy and say everything but I will tell you what it is exactly that I like about you.”

                “Okay, humour me.”

                “I love your legs, your waist, your breasts, your smile, your eyes, your hair, your laugh.” His voice trailed off, getting lost in his own words.

                “Aww…”You smiled nervously, fighting back tears. “You’re too sweet, god.”

                “I’m just being honest.” He holds you closer, he was addicted to your skin against his.

                “I appreciate it.”

                “You know what else I like about you?”

                “What…?”

                “That you’re mine.”

                “Oh Jack!! That was so cheesy like a Dorito!” You laugh, rolling your eyes. “Well I like that you’re mine too.”

                “I also like that you love me.”

               

                After dressing you packed your bags, “so we should head back to your hotel and grab your things before we go.”

                “Oh ya!” He chuckled, “I forgot I had stuff.”

                You put your shoes on, “Silly you! Let’s go do that now.”

                “Good idea.”

                You two headed downstairs and out the front entrance, Jack hailed a cab and one pulled up right away. You both climbed in and off to his hotel you went.

 On the way there you two talked about your lives back home, hobbies, work and family life. It was nice to learn about him, as it was for him to learn about you. It was weird to think that you had fallen in love and made love before you properly got to know him, this was definitely something you didn’t ever do.

                “So do we tell your family the truth about how we met? How we fell in love?” Jack asks.

                “Yes. I mean my mother and father moved in together and had a baby within not even a month of knowing each other and have been together for 50 years now.”

                “Wow! That’s crazy! Did you ever ask them how it worked for them?”

                “Of course, when I was 14 I asked my mom how it all played out for her so fast.”

                “What did she say?”

                “You just know.”

                “Awww that’s cute. I get to meet your family then?”

                “Yes, will I get to meet yours?”

                “Hmm, in time yes.”

                You frowned, “what’s wrong?”

                “Nothing, just my family prefers to do it the traditional way.”

                “Okay? So what does that mean for us?”

                “We have to keep it from my family that we are living together, we can tell them we casually date but nothing serious. We can’t tell them for at least the next 4 years.”

                “Really?!”

                “You don’t mind do you?”

                You take his hand, “no, I’m pretty good at lying low.”

                “Oh mysterious woman!” He laughed.

                You reach his hotel and he gets out, “I’ll be a moment love, I’m only on the third floor and I have my bags already packed. Hold tight.”

                “I’m holding.”

                He closed the door and you were alone once again with your thoughts. The driver was on the phone now, so there was no awkward need to chitchat.

It gave you time to think about this all, you were a little nervous but more excited than anything. You were hoping your family would love him but then again….why wouldn’t they? He is….the one.

 

He made you feel things you had never felt before. He was the one you would get on your knee for…..marriage wise LOL! He was the one you would grow old with. He was the one you could think about all day every day and never get tired. He was the one that could make you melt but also build you up strong all the same. From the first day you laid eyes on him, there was just something about him that called to you. That very first video you watched, it was what set your heart ablaze.

You took a deep sigh.

“Everything alright Miss?” The driver turned to look at you.

“Oh, yes all is great sir thank you.”

The drive looked over, to see Jack with bags in hand. He stepped out of the car, “let me help you sir.”

“Thanks a lot.” Jack nodded, handing the bags to him.

He climbed back into the car and his bags were put in the trunk, along with yours. The driver got back in as well and you were off once again.

“So, did you miss me?” You giggle.

“Every second we were apart.” He laughed, “Just kidding butthead, I didn’t.”

“Oh really? I didn’t miss you either, butthead!” You stick out your tongue and giggle.

You continue chatting, you could get lost in his eyes and lost in his words. He was so sweet, so loving, so caring and to think you knew him longer than he knew you but his love was strong for you.

You finally reached the airport and the driver helped with your bags, placing them in a cart. “Thank you so much sir.” You nod to him.

“No, thank you.”

“Here sir,” Jack went into his wallet to pay. “Keep the change.”

“Wow! Thank you greatly!” He bowed.

He got back in the cab and off he went. You pushed the cart of luggage through the doors and down the long hall. You two managed to successfully go through baggage check, it was a long wait but came out a good experience, no reason to be delayed now.

Jack stopped to grab some food for the plane, “holy fuck it’s pricey.”

“Pricey for **you**?! You just gave a 60 dollar tip to the driver.” You said.

“I meant for mediocre cheap airport food, it’s pricey.” He laughed.

 

You two finally got on the plane and took your seats. “So you wanna tell me what was in your bag,  that you were trying to hide from me?”

“Nothing…I just don’t like people to snoop through my items.” You blushed.

“Right….it was just the one bag, you had the man look through it **behind his back**.”

“Hmmmmm nope.” You shifted your eyes to look anywhere but at him.

“Toys…” He coughed.

“Excuse me….!?”

“You heard me.”

A bright red blush spread across your face.

“Well I’m right, right?”

“Well what else could it be? Really?” You asked.

“Feminine products, condoms-“

“Those aren’t embarrassing things to have…toys are.”

“Good point…”

You looked down into your lap.

“Don’t be shy.”

“Sh…..I am.” You whisper, “Pass me a sandwich…..”

“Is that code for something?” He laughed again.

“Shhhh shut up and give me the food.”

 

Throughout the flight, you both ended up falling asleep. He slumped into your shoulder and ended up drooling on you. He was the cutest and not one bit did you mind. The flight was long and tiresome but it was going to be worth it, it already was.

You finally reached the ground and by this time he was awake. “Wow you travelled this far just to meet me?”

“I did yes.”

“Why?”

“We can talk about it when we get to my house.”

We climbed out of the plane and there at the bottom of the steps was your Mother.

“SWEETHEART!!!” She cried out, flailing her arms.

“Mom!” You open your arms and run towards her.

“I decided to surprise you!” She said hugging you tight.

Jack just stood there not awkwardly but nervously, he was about to meet the most important person in your life.

“It’s been month’s mom, I’m happy to see you again.” You cried.

“You’ll have to come home soon, see your father.”

“Of course, I want to go home first for a few days.”

“No problem.”

You finally broke the embrace.

She turned to face Jack, “Y/N who’s this?” she smiled warmly.

“This is Jack mom, the Youtuber remember?” You giggled.

“OH THAT JACK?! WOW! Nice to meet you Jack my family loves your videos!” She pulls him in for a hug, “oh I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind hugs.”

“Oh no it’s fine.”

“You could call me mom.” She laughed.

“Mother….” You looked at her.

“Just kidding!! I’m Mrs. Jasmine Tomlinson, it’s a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the camera.” She beams.

“Well I appreciate it so much, thank you.” Jack gave you a look, confused.

“I have a different last name than my mom.” You explained.

“Ah! Jasmin okay?” He asked.

“Oh I would prefer it!” She bats her eyelashes, “So, what are you doing HERE? Don’t you live in Ireland?”

“Mom, we will talk about that when I visit.”

“Oh, you are sleeping with my daughter?” She laughed, snorting.

“MOTHER!” You cried, rolling your eyes, “Excuse her.”

“No it’s fine.” He laughed, wholeheartedly.

“I’m kidding, sorry. It sounds serious though, can’t wait to let your father know.”

“Don’t tell the family yet that it’s Jack.”

“Okay. My lips are sealed sweetie.” She curled her lips in and sealed them.

“We have to get going mother, we have things to do.”

She nudged Jack and smiled from ear to ear, raising a brow. “Sorry again! Forgive my humour.”

“It’s alright Mrs T-Jasmine.”

“Alright, I will send for a car in a few days.” She hugs you one last time, then turned to Jack and hugged him.

 

The two of you headed to the luggage drop off and collected your bags. Then off to the car park, to fetch your vehicle. “Okay, now I have to remember where I parked.”

“Did you get a slip of paper or something?”

“Yes….oh ya!” You dig into the front pocket of your bag, pulling out a slip of paper. You read it and stop “Hmmm, over th-that way?” You point to the far right of the car park.

“Don’t get us lost!”

You two finally find the car, you also found out your own writing is awful to look at! You climb in, as he offers to pack away the luggage. He joins you in the passenger side, pulling the door closed.

“So what did you think of my mom?” You asked.

“She’s adorable Y/N! Hahahaha she’s definitely a fun loving kind of woman.”

“She really is, I’m glad she was excited to see you.”

“Me too, so you’re family actually are into my videos?”

“You’d be surprised haha but not as much as I am.”

You put the car in reverse and back up slowly, “I mean it….I don’t know where I would be today without you.”

“Ya? Wanna tell me about it? Or do you still wanna wait till we get to your house?”

“Now is fine, I don’t live too far from here anyway.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” He touched your thigh.

“Goodness! Don’t do that!” You burst into laughter, “I’m not trying to get turned on…..”

“Oops….sorrrryyyy.” He continued to rub your thigh.

“Oh Jack, you’re gunna get me going….god.”

“That fast? That easy?”

“It’s you….” You blush, looking away.

You could feel him staring at you, with a smile on his face that stretched a million miles long.

“Whatt?!” You curled in your lips.

“You’re adorable.”

“Thanks.” You squeaked out, pulling up to a red light.

“So, wanna elaborate more, on you not being here today without me?”

“Yes….” You took a sigh, your smile dropped. You continued down the street and pulled into the driveway of your home.

His smile dropped too and it got real quiet in the car.

“I went through some really dark times growing up. I went through some trauma and with age it got worse, until I watched my first video of yours….it was the funniest, greatest, cutest thing I had ever seen. I had to keep watching and from then on, you were there for me every single time I needed a light in the dark.”

He took your free hand and squeezed it tight.

“I owe you my whole life Jack.” You fought back your tears but you could hear them in your voice, you were ready to just cry your eyes out.

Jack said nothing he just pulled you in close, wrapping his arms tight around you.

You cried so hard, soaking his shirt with your tears. His hugs could cure all the world’s problems, they were THE greatest hugs you had ever received. When he hugged you he really hugged you; it was like he was trying to take all your pain away.

                He held you forever, it was the greatest stress relief you’ve experienced, _besides his sex…that was great too_. He wouldn’t let you go till you stopped crying, he wanted to make sure you really were okay.

                “Thank you Jack.” You said softly.

                “For what?”

                “Being here for me; the moment I subscribed and this very moment right here.”

                “You don’t have to thank me sweetheart.” He smiles warmly.

“But I want to…..I need to.”

“Alright, well you’re very very welcome.” He holds your hand tight.

You squeeze his hand and smile. You two let go and climb out of the car.

You take his hand again and head up and into the house, “I wanna show you how thankful I am.”

“Oh you’re something else.” He laughs.

“Oh…THAT can wait till later….I wanna make you my famous apple strudel.”

“Famous? You won some awards?” He sets down the luggage in the hallway by the stairs.

“Yes I did actually, 2.” You smiled proudly, going into the kitchen.

He joined you in the kitchen, to help out with the baking. While waiting for the food to be ready, you two took a seat at the table to further your chat.

“So when are you going to your place? Don’t you need your other items?”

“I will have them sent here, my mom works for the airline where I live.”

“Oh so it’ll be cheaper, that’s great. Wait what are you going to tell her?”

“She already knows I planned to move out of country, for work or school.”

“Oh okay. When will I meet them?”

“We can wait a little while….a year or two.” He sighed, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No it’s fine…I understand.”

“Really? Are you sure you’re not just saying that?” You frowned, taking his hand.

“Really, I just wish my family was more lenient.” He smiled.

“Hmmm as a parent I would be the same though.” You laughed.

“Ya, I think I would as well.” He laughed along.

 

Once the strudel was finished, it sat out a few minutes to cool. You plated it up and placed it down in front of him.

“This looks amazing! No wonder it won awards!” Jack gawked, picking up his fork.

                “Wait! Taste it first!” You said giggling. You take a seat across from him, with a plate for yourself.

                You watch him, as he takes a bite. There’s a pause as he finishes chewing, you were so eager to hear his reaction.

                “Wellll?!” You bite your lip.

                “It’s soo good! I’m not even just saying that! It’s perfect! Not a single thing I didn’t like about it.”

                “Really?!” Your eyes widened and you began giggling uncontrollably.

                “Yes.” He continues to eat, he was scarfing it down.

                “Awww Jack thank you!” Happy tears welled up in your eyes.

                “Quick eat your slice before I do!” He teased.

                You two continued to eat, Jack even managed to have a second and third serving. You had gotten full by half way through your second piece. You put the rest of it away in a container for later, it would be a good late night snack. Frankly Jack would’ve eaten the whole tray if you had let him.

                “I will help you wash dishes.” Jack pulled up from the table, grabbing the plates.

                “You don’t have to.”

                “Get used to it Hun, I’m here to stay.” He smiles, “Well I mean as long as you want me here.”

                “Forever.” You lean in and kiss him, taking the plates.

                “Let me wash those, head upstairs and we can unpack our bags.” He takes the plates back, going to the sink.

                “We should do the laundry while we are up there.” You nodded.

                “Good idea. I will meet you upstairs.” He said, as he ran the hot water.

                “Okay.” You headed back to the front door, taking all your luggage and hauling it up the stairs.

                You reach the top and exhale deeply, you go into the laundry room and unpack the bags.

                You hear Jack coming up the stairs behind you. “I wasn’t sure where you kept your drying rack,  so I just took a clean towel out to place on the counter sorry.”

                “It’s fine, it’s under the sink.”

                “Oh stupid me, of course.” He laughed nervously, “Do you need my help?”

                “If you’d like. I mean I normally do it myself but I will be getting used to you around here.”

                “Ya, I usually have my cleaning lady do my laundry.”

                “Oh that’s nifty.”

                “Now, I can bang my new cleaning lady.” He pulled you in by the waist.

                “Oh Jack.” You blush, “let’s finish getting the clothes into the washer.”

                He chuckled, “Sorry you’re right.”

                You two work together, filling and starting the washer. It filled the room with low deep vibrations.

                “My washer sounds like a war-zone.”

                “Oh boy,” you giggle, “that’s not good.”

                “No I didn’t think so.”

                You sat yourself up ontop the washer, as it buzzed underneath you. “Hmmm Jack?”

                “Yes.”

                “Did you ever hang out on the washer or dryer as a kid?”

                “Of course I did, all that nostalgia too!” He pulled himself up and sat next to you.

                You two looked at each other, his blue eyes glistened in the sunlight coming through the window. He takes you by the chin, pulling you in.

                You touch lips, kissing passionately. You shiver and he felt it, he smirked as he embraced you.

                “Mmmm fuck! I’m addicted to you, you know that right?” You spoke, your breathing sped up.

                “Not as addicted as I am to you.” He runs his hand across your thigh.

                “Mmmm.” You moan softly.

                He pulls himself off the washer, standing before you.

“Y/N, I wanna fuck you _right here_.”


	7. The Washer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken a million years to get back to this, I had forgotten where I was going with this chapter.....soooo I just made it a sex scene, I'm sorry if it's lackluster.....>_>.

               “Mmm sounds like a plan.” You smirk.

 

   He slides his hands up your skirt, rubbing your inner thighs. His touch was warm.

 

You exhaled deeply, “Mmm.” 

 

Jack kneeled down before you, pulling your legs up and resting them on his shoulders. “Mmmm look at that view.” He pulled your skirt up a bit.

 

“Oh you.” You giggle, blushing 10 shades of pink feeling overwhelmed.

 

“What? I could admire you, not only the first time or the 5th time, 10th time….” He pulled your panties to the side with one hand and rubbed your pussy with the thumb of the other hand, “50th time…..”

 

You giggle again, letting out a little moan.

 

You reach down, taking your panties pulling them to the side yourself.

 

That gives him the ability to spread your lips open with fingers of both hands, he leans in and as he lets out a sexual sigh, he pokes your exposed clit with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Ah, cold.” You let out a little shriek and winced. You tense up and pull him in closer with your right leg now wrapped around him, resting on the back of his neck.

 

He’s pulled closer in, sucking on your clit and using his right hand, he teases your hole with his fingers, so soft and almost ticklish to you.

 

“Mmmm.” You let out a moan, throwing your head back. You still get shy with him, you can’t help it either. You look down and watch him pull his lips from yours and he looks up at you.

 

“Like what you see?” He says, letting out a little warm laugh.

 

“Shhh,” You blush and look away, bringing up your left hand to cover a part of your face. He stops, holding his fingers in the spot he was trailing in. You look back down at him and he continues. You gasp, “don’t tease me like that.” You look away again.

 

“Hmm, I’m teasing you?” He asks, coy. He stops again.

 

“Jack please.” You whine, peeking back at him.

 

He continues rubbing your lips, teasing your hole. “Whattt? I’m not doing anything.”

 

You inhaled sharply, becoming sexually frustrated. You watch him lean back in, he looks up at you as he does it, the further down he goes the more shy you become. You slowly turn your head and he slowly pulls away from you.

 

“Jackkkkk.” You whine.

 

“Hmm, if you want me to continue, I want you to look at me…..” He explained.

 

“But I….”

 

“Hmm, what’ is it? What about this makes you shy? Is it that I’m eating you out or is it because IT’S ME?!”

 

“Both.” You say, blushing bright red, “you have an adorable face.”

 

“Hm and you can’t get over an adorable face like mine being buried between your legs?” Jack asks, raising a brow.

 

“Exactly….” You slowly roll your eyes, he was right.

 

“Hmmm, maybe watching me would turn you on further?”

 

“I uh-”

 

“We shall see, shall we?”

 

Without your reply, he went back to eating you out. He slowly inserts a finger into your pussy, as he continues sucking your clit.

 

“Mmmm fuck Jack.” You groan, looking down at him. You become weak with embarrassment and pleasure.

 

He looked up at you and smirked, as he picked up speed.

 

Your eyes met and your body started twitching, your eyes almost cross. “FUCKKKK JACKKK!”

 

He inserts another finger, moaning himself. He presses further into you as you hold firmly to the back of his neck with your calf.

 

“Mmmmm good god Jack, I wanna cum already….you’re too gooood!” You let out a high pitch groan as he curls his fingers, hitting your g-spot.

 

Hearing you’re going to cum and he further picks up speed, moaning into you.

 

“Ahh fuckk!” Your torso shakes, you reach out and take a handful of his hair and tug hard, letting out a scream as you cum.

 

Your body convulses and you almost choke him out till you pull your leg from him and let go of his hair. 

 

He pulls away and gasps for air, “you’re trying…...to….kill me.” He wheezes.

 

“I’m sorry.” You groan.

 

“Oh no I don’t mind, it’s a turn on.”

  
  
  


He pulls himself up, with your help and he goes into your suitcase, pulling a condom and lube from it. He slips the condom on and lubes it up. He then gets between your legs. “I’m rather turned on by restricted breathing.” He kisses you deeply and you taste yourself on his lips.

 

“Mmm.” You pull from him, “I’m turned on by restricted breathing too.”

“Oh how could I forget,” He says, smirking as he raises a brow. Teasing your pussy along the lips, with the head of his dick.

 

“Yessss.” You hiss playfully. You go back to making out roughly, he inserts himself into you and you let out a loud cry.

 

He fucks you roughly, thrusting against the washing machine.  “Fuck, your tightness gets me.”

 

“Mmm fuckk!” You moan, wrapping your hand around the back of his head, holding his lips against yours, biting at his lower one.

 

“Shit.” He growled, pulling forcefully from you. He fucked you deeper, thrusting within rhythm with you.

 

You held tight to either side of the washer, gripping the edges tight. “Mmmmm fuck yes yes yes yes!” 

Jack reaches out and takes you by the throat with his right hand. He fucks you deeper and rougher, tightening his grip on your throat. “Mmmm fuck yes, you’re so sexy at my will like this.” He growled, deeply moaning.

 

“MMmmm y-y-essss.” You choke out your words, as you thrust into him helping him get balls deep.

 

“Hold onto me.” 

 

You wrap your arms and legs around him and he pulls you off the washing machine and spins you around to pin you against the wall.

 

“Oh fuck!” You cry out, dropping your legs from his waist.

 

He pulls your legs up and open, fucking you against the wall. “Mmm yes babygirl! Fuck fuck fuck!!” 

 

You pull your arms from around his neck, to get your top off. You take it and stuff it in your mouth to gag yourself.

 

“Oh shit….” He looked at you wide eyed, pulling you down from the wall and spinning you around. He forces you over and you hang onto the washer. He sticks his dick back inside you and fucks you from behind.

  
  
  


“MMMMMMMMMGHHHH.” You cry out muffled, as you cum all over him.

 

You pull your shirt from your mouth, “I came….again….” 

 

“Mmm I know, you’re making a mess.” He moans, fucking you deeper. He pulls your arms back and you land forward with your cheek on the washer as it vibrates against your face.

 

“A-a-a-a-a-a--hhhh fuck-k-k-k-k-k-k!” Your vibrated moans escaped you.

He pulls you back by your arms, getting balls deep inside you.

 

“FUCK JACKKK!!” You cry loudly, feeling him poke at your insides. You had no control or balance and you just took it and continued to scream.

 

“Oh fuck Y/N I’m gunna cum so deep inside you.” He snapped, cumming and letting out a deep growl.

 

Your body fell limp and you gasped for air.

 

He was pulsing inside of you and it made you cum a little more, dripping onto the floor below you.

 

“Fuck….” You squeaked.

 

He let go of your arms and you fell forward, hanging onto the washer with what little strength you had left.

 

You pulled from him and he slipped out of you, you laid stomach down on the washer and just wheezed.

 

Jack removed the condom tossing it into the trash. He then laid on top of you, just resting on your back, also wheezing.

 

You giggled under your breath and you could feel your eyes get droopy, you wanted to sleep right then and there.

 

“L-l-let’ss……...sleep.” He whispered.

 

You groaned in agreement and you both pulled yourselves up. 

 

He took you by the waist and you guided each other out of the laundry room and into the bedroom.

 

Jack pulled you lazily into the bed, squirming under the warm covers. He pulled you close and held you tight, neither of you saying a word. 

 

You rested your ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat. You took a deep sigh and finally felt right at home.


	8. Mess You've Made.

The next 8 months you and Jack had spent a lot of time planning a move, to a bigger place for Jack to record in and just a nice home for the two of you to settle down. Jack was over the moon, as were you. Everything about your relationship was going fantastic.

 

“So, I spoke to my mother yesterday evening.” Jack said, opening the fridge.

 

“Oh? How did that go?” You asked, taking a seat at the table.

 

“Well, I mentioned I had met somebody.” He pulled out a box of cheesecake.

 

“What did she say?” You asked, raising a brow. Was it a good idea to mention it to her?

 

He set the box onto the counter, “well….” He spun around to face you, “she was actually thrilled.”

 

“Wow….”

 

He turned back to the counter, pulling a knife from the drawer. “Ya, she said it was finally time I met somebody.” He laughed.

 

“Awww, well that’s good it went well.” You said, smiling.

 

“Ya, I can’t wait till we reach a stage where I can tell her we are moving in together.” Jack hummed, cutting slices.

 

“I can’t wait either.” You pulled yourself up from your chair, approaching him.

 

“Are you looking forward to moving sweetheart?” He asked, pulling out forks.

 

You wrapped your arms around him, kissing along his neck. “Yes, are you?” You speak softly in his ear.

 

He drops the fork onto the counter, gasping. “Oh hehe, that tickles.” He squeezes tightly with his arms against yours, “yes I am thrilled.”

 

You kiss up his neck and he let’s out a little moan, you suck on his earlobe. “Mmmmm.” You moan to tease him further.

 

He reaches back, slipping his hand between you two, running his hand down your abdomen.

 

“Wait wait.” You giggle, “I wanna eat my cheesecake.” You pull from him, teasingly.

 

“Mmmm, so do I.” He laughed, picking up the fork and handing it to you.

 

“Thank you my love.” You beamed, taking the fork and a plateful from him.

 

“You’re welcome.” Jack smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Your lips touch and you’re instantly turned on, you kiss him roughly and he smiles against your smile.

 

“Mmmmmm.” He moans, pulling away, “someone’s frisky.” He grabs his plate and the two of you sit at the table.

 

“What?!” You giggle, “I just get so turned on kissing you.”

 

“You do?” He takes a bite of cheesecake, gasping comically.

 

You laugh blushing bright red, “yessss….don’t judge me!”

 

“I’m not!” Jack laughed harder, “it’s just I’ve never heard that before, I’m flattered.”

 

You take a bite, “well, it’s just…..something about you….”

 

“Awwww, I don’t know what that means but I’ll take it.”

 

“I don’t know what that means either.”

 

 

 

After cheesecake you placed your fork on the empty plate and you sighed deeply.

 

“Something the matter love?” Jack asked, reaching across the table to take your hand.

 

“No, nothing is the matter.” You smiled and broke into laughter.

 

“What is it then?” He smiled warmly, falling in love with your smile for the millionth time.

 

“I just….” You paused, raising up your leg under the table, rubbing it along his thigh.

 

“Oh….” Jack gasped and began laughing.

 

You pushed against his bulge with your foot and you let out a moan as you bite your lip.

 

“Mmmm, you tease.” He growls.

 

You get up from your seat, smiling at him with the utmost mischief on your face.

 

“What are you up to?” He asks, humming curiously.

 

You don’t say a word and just get under the table, you crawl over to him and begin palming his bulge, undoing the button and zipper. You look up at him, “I’m not up to anything.”

 

“Oh really?” Jack asks playing coy, watching you reach into his boxers and pull his dick out.

 

“Mmmmm, you’re so hard already.” You giggle, jerking him off slowly.

 

“Well YA, Misses “Oh hey I’m going to rub on Jack and kiss on him like a horndog…” of course I am.” He laughed.

 

“Oh, laugh it up!” You said, you begin sucking him off already, not wasting any time.

 

“Wow, eager.” He moaned, running his fingers through his hair.

 

You bobbed your head up and down, sucking slow and deep. You moaned softly, running saliva down his shaft.

 

“Oh shit….” He signed deeply, watching you.

 

You picked up speed, soaking your hand. 

 

He reaches out and pulls your hair together in a ponytail.

 

You moan as he pushes on your head, you take more of him in your mouth.

 

“Nghhh.” You groan, sucking him faster.

 

“Oh fuck, Y/N…..yesss.” He moans, thrusting gently.

 

You look up at him, with your eyes almost rolled back. “Ahh.”

 

“You’re so gorgeous babygirl.” He smiles, biting his lip. 

 

He begins pulsating in your mouth, you know he’s about to cum.

“Mmmm.” You moan, picking up speed. Gasping for air as you gagged on his dick, you reached down sliding your hand into your panties and rubbing yourself.

 

“Oh fuck!” He groaned, holding onto your hair for dear life. He let out a sound between his clenched teeth and he came down your throat.

 

You pulled back and swallowed just in case. You looked up at him and giggled, still playing with yourself.

 

“Oh goodness, someone really got into it.” He said, laughing. He had noticed what you had gotten up to, waiting for him to cum.

 

“Ooops.” You blush, pulling your fingers out. 

 

“That’s so sexy, my love.” 

 

You leaned up and he leaned down, kissing him deeply. You moaned again, into his lips. His kisses could melt you every single time.

 

He parts from you and says: “here, let me pull you up love.” He reaches out his hand and helps you up from under the table.

 

You stand before him, between him and the table. You leaned down and kissed him again.

 

He bit your lip and moaned.

 

 

 

You pulled from him and watched for his next move. You sighed so sexually eager. 

 

Jack leaned forward a bit in his chair, he kisses along your hip-bone. He takes your panties in his teeth and tugs them down.

 

“Oh...Jack…” You giggle.

 

“What?” He smiles coy, looking up at you.

 

You curl in your lips and sigh. You step out of your panties as they reach your ankles.

 

Jack takes you by the hips and pulls you up to sit you on the table. He slides his chair in further and looks up at you.

 

“Mmmm.” You hummed.

 

He took your left (his right) leg and pulled it up to rest your foot on the table edge. He leaned in and kissed along your inner thigh, making his way downwards.

 

You let out a little moan, sighing again eagerly. 

The further down he kissed the more you grew turned on, you felt your toes tingle.

 

Jack looked up at you smiling ear to ear, he knew he was teasing you and how bad you wanted him.

 

You let out a whiny sound, biting your lip. You rolled your hips slowly and threw your head back.

 

“Mmmm don’t fret babygirl, I got you.” He said, laughing. He kissed your pussy softly up and down, before spreading your lips.

 

You looked down at him, groaning through your clenched teeth. 

 

With your lips parted he pokes your hole with his tongue a few times, before poking at your clit.

 

“Mmm ssshit.” You moaned.

 

He licks you up and down, still at a slow teasing pace. 

 

“Jacckkk, pleaseee.” You whine.

 

He sucks on your clit roughly and you let out another moan. 

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

He speeds up and gets more rough with it.

 

“Fuck.” You moan loudly. You place your other leg over his shoulder, pulling him in closer by your ankle, firmly pressed against the back of his neck.

 

Jack is now pressed against you, he caught you off guard as he slipped a finger into you.

 

“Mmmmm yessss Jack!” You cry, thrusting against his mouth. 

 

He was getting saliva and your juices all over his face, hand and it had dripped onto the floor.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You cry, throwing your head back and groaning.

 

He adds a second finger inside you and continues eating you out.

 

“Yes yes yes! Right there!” 

 

He grinded his teeth against you, you clench your teeth and got off on the slight pain.

“Gooood god! I wanna cum!” You shriek, feeling him curl his fingers and hitting your g-spot.

 

Your legs shake and you cum, further soaking his face. 

 

He didn’t pull back and didn’t stop.

 

“Jaccckk!” You moaned loudly.

 

He pulled his fingers out and he wrapped his arms around you and held on for dear life. He was forcing himself to suffocate and he moaned, wanting to cum himself.

 

“Holyyy fuckkk!” You reached up, grabbing both of your breasts in your hands and squeezed them.

 

Jack continued sucking your clit.

 

 

 

You squirmed under him from the pressure and began tugging on your nipples. A funny feeling ran through you and you let out a choked scream.

 

He didn’t stop or slow down, he quickly reinserted his two fingers. He pulled his sopping wet face from you but fingered you with all his strength. “C-c-cum for me.”

 

You bucked and shook like a leaf as you came again. “SSSSSSEEEAANNNN!”

 

You fell back and rested against the tabletop.

 

He gasped, “Y/N, you have never called me Sean I uh….”

 

“I…….it…..slipped.” You huffed and puffed.

 

“I, I love it.” He said excitedly. “I literally am so thrilled.”

 

You lazily pulled yourself up, “y…...ya?”

 

“Yes.” He leaned down and kissed your pussy again.

 

Your legs shook as a reaction, you then let out a giggle.

 

“I wanna show my appreciation, that literally turned me on.” Jack explained, looking up at you.

 

“Oh jeez.” You giggled again, you couldn’t get over how over the moon he was reacting and that adorable look on his face.

 

He looked at you eagerly with a brow raised.

 

“I’d love if you did.” You leaned down, “Sean.” You kissed him deeply and he kissed deeply back.

 

His face was bright pink, that little smile had crept into a big smile. When your lips parted he sighed. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” You kiss once more before he pulls you up from the table. 

 

He then pulls himself from the Chair, rubbing his sore backside.

 

You two were back to making out, completely undressing one another. “Wait.” You gasped for air, pulling yourself from him.

 

He raised a brow, as you walked naked through the home to the hall. 

 

You grabbed your purse and hurried back to the kitchen. You didn’t want to risk any of your neighbours seeing you in the nude, from your window.

 

“Oh.” He let out a little warm laugh.

 

You dug through your purse to find a condom and some lube. You put the condom on for him and then lube up your right (his left) hand and jerked him off a bit.

 

“Mmmmm.” Jack bit your lip as you kissed.

 

You let go of his cock and he took you by the hand, spinning you around.

 

You’re bent over the table and you look back with passion in your eyes.

 

Jack presses the tip against your pussy lips; rubbing them up and down to tease you.

 

“Mmmm fuck me already.” You groaned, looking back at him.

 

“Fuck…….”He paused, “okay!” He thrusted deeply into you.

 

“GRRR!” You bucked at the force, you were already throbbing against him.

 

“What? You asked for it.” He said groaning, fucking you hard upon the table, it shook underneath you.

 

“Yes yes yes! I did ask for it!” You cried out, gripping tight to the table edge.

 

He pulls your hair together in a pony and tugs on it, with his other hand across your ass. He smacks it a few times and you yelp.

 

“Good god!” You moaned louder, tightening up on his dick.

 

He smacks your ass again, getting deeper inside you as you squeeze him. “Shit.”

 

Your eyes roll back and you cum, you had no warning of it and you drip onto the tabletop.

 

“Good god babygirl, you’re so wet.” 

 

“AGH FUCK YES!” You cried out, “It’s cause you’re so big and you fuck me sooo good.” Your tone turned into a sexually aggressive whine.

 

“Mmmm.” He growled, smacking your ass again.

 

You were worried the whole table was going to collapse underneath you. It creaked like a metal bed-frame. “GRRRRAAHHH My insides!”

 

Jack let go of your hair and pulled you back by your arms, having them behind you. Without slowing down or pulling out he backed up from the table, fucking you deeper.

 

 

 

You couldn’t hold yourself up or keep balanced, you just let him pound you out so rough. “SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT JACKKK!” You came again, dripping cum onto the floor and down your leg.

 

“Mmm fuck yes.” He was curling his toes, ready to cum himself.

 

You felt him pulsating inside of you and you tightened up to tease him further.

 

“Cum for me Jack! Cum for me!” You begged, whining.

 

He fucked you, holding you in a death grip. He let out a deep moan, “oh fuck I’m….” He came hard and his little body was twitching against you.

 

You were heavily breathing as he pulled out and let your arms down. You looked back at him, he pulled the condom off tossing it in the trash. 

 

“Fuck…” He groaned, coming back over to you. He leans in for a deep passionate kiss, he pulls from you and rummages through your purse. He pulls out another condom and the lube once again.

 

You grow wide-eyed.

 

He smiles and takes your hand, “if you wanna continue.” He pulls your hand up and kisses it.

 

“Oh yes!” You gush, giggling. You make out again, holding each other close. 

 

Jack’s phone goes off.

 

“Should we answer it?” You bite your lip.

 

“Oh that’s filthy.” He said, peeking over at it. “It’s my mom, she can wait.”

 

“Mmmmm.” You pull him with you through the house to the living room. You gesture him to take a seat and he does upon the couch.

 

“Oh…” He looks at you curiously.

 

You put the condom on him and lube him up, stroking his sensitive cock.

 

“Mmmm baby….” He moaned, feeling a little tender.

 

You climb on top of him, straddling him on the couch. You add a little more lube to your own fingers, rubbing yourself a bit. “Mmmm.”

 

“You’re so sexy, I swear.”

 

You lower yourself onto him and let out a deep groan as he’s now inside you. 

 

“Shit.” He hisses, taking you by the hips.

 

You slowly ride him, bouncing up and down. “”Mmmm, I’ve gotten rather sensitive.” You giggled.

 

“Mmmmm so have I.” He grips tightly to your ass cheeks, as you pick up speed and ride him faster.

 

You two make out roughly, barely breathing as you went.

 

He lifted you up a bit, till you could no longer pump. Instead he thrusted up into you roughly, your breasts bounced up and down as he fucked you harder.

 

Your face was bright pink, you were so smitten with this man. You couldn’t believe any of this, from the first day to this moment right here. “Mmmmmmm yes yes yes Jack please fuck me harder.”

 

He pounded with all his strength, leaving marks by the tight grip on your ass.

 

You continued fucking him as he was regaining his energy. “Mmmm yes yes yes yes!”

 

He groaned, pulling you in to kiss you deeply. He moved his hands from your now sore ass, to your breasts. He tightly gripped them and you groaned; he then tugged at your nipples.

 

“Ah I wanna cum again.” You cry out.

 

“Wait! Wait!” Jack said, “don’t cum yet!”

 

“PLEASEE!” You begged.

 

“Wait babygirl! Wait!” He lifted you again, pounding up into you.

 

You let out high pitch screams, losing control. You wanted to cum so bad but he said to wait.

 

Jack let out a groan, cumming deep inside you. He almost dropped you onto him, as his body shook.

 

“Mmmmm it’s warm.” You said moaning.

 

“Mmm that’ it is.” He huffed and puffed. “Get up.”

 

 

 

“But J-”

 

“Please.” He wheezed.

 

You pulled up from him, eager but not disappointed; you knew he would treat you good.

 

“Sit.” He commands.

 

You’re about to take a seat on the other cushion, to avoid the sweat spot. 

 

Jack reaches down and lifts you, seating you on the back of the couch. 

 

You rest your back against the wall and look down at him.

 

He took a seat, facing you. He pulled your legs up and open.

 

You rest your feet, one on the armrest and one up next to you.

 

He didn’t waste any time, he knew you wanted to cum again and he had you waiting long enough.

 

“Mmmmmm, Jackkkk.” You whined, biting your lip.

 

“Yes, baby I know….you want to cum.” He smiled, thumbing your clit.

 

“Mmmmm, yes.” 

 

“Well you could uh….” He leans in and kisses your pussy.

 

You giggle.

 

“You could cum on my face.”

 

Blush spread across your face, you got flustered.

 

“Hmmm, dirty huh?” He smirks, kissing you again.

 

“Very..” 

 

“Mmmm I like being dirty for you babygirl….just downright filthy.” He speaks softly, lapping at your clit with his tongue.

 

“Ahh.” You moan, pressed up against the wall.

 

He picks up speed, he wants you to cum so bad. He’s too sore to cum himself but he wanted to, as he still was rock solid; so he winced at the pressure he felt in the groin.

 

“Mmmmm Jack please please please make me cum again.”

 

He groaned, hearing you beg for him made him throb. He continued eating you out roughly, gripping tightly to you.

 

You cried out, as your body slowly began to shake. You looked down at him and he looked up at you. “Fuccckkkk!” 

 

Jack reached for his cock, jerking himself off. He was so sore but not cumming again made it hurt worse.

 

Your body tenses up and your face gets warm, “Sean!!!” you’re overcome with euphoria as you climax one last time.

 

As you cum, Jack does as well and he slowly stops and rest his head in your lap; huffing and puffing.

 

“Fuck…” You say, breathing heavily. You rest back against the cold wall, trying to calm yourself down.

 

“I’m so sore.” Jack spoke softly, looking up at you.

 

“So am I…” You let out a giggle.

 

 

Jack’s phone goes off again, he groans and lazily pulls himself up. He turns to face you and you both exchange an exhausted but satisfied smile.

 

You looked down at the puddle you left and the mess he made himself. “Oh we are going to need to scrub the fuck out of this.”

 

“Uh…..” Jack stopped looking at his phone with a lost expression.

 

“What?” You looked up at him, pulling yourself from the couch.

 

“We need to clean  now .” He paused….”My mom’s coming into town tomorrow and we have to meet her at the airport.”

 

You curled in your lips a long moment and hummed, “Well fuck.”


	9. Spilling Flour.

 

“Ya, I had no idea she was on her way here.” Jack said, curling in his lips.

 

“Well we better tidy this place up, try not to mess it up further.” You responded.

 

“Unless we go to a place where it’s okay to make a little mess…..” He smirked, looking over his shoulder at you.

 

You looked back and rolled your eyes letting out a warm laugh.

 

“What?” He asked coy, laughing as well.

 

“Sssssuuurreee”

 

You opened the hall closet, taking out the mop and a bucket. You turned to hand it to him, “here you go.”

 

“Hmmm….I have to mop?” Jack asked, pouting as he took them from you.

 

“Or do you wanna vacuum?” You asked, sighing sarcastically dramatic.

 

He stopped and looked around the house, recalling that there was less carpet in the home than hard surfaces; so it’s less to do if he did vacuum but he didn’t wanna mop either.

 

“You just wanna do rock, paper, scissors?”

 

“No no, I….”

 

“Give me the mop, silly.” You let out a chuckle, swapping with him.

“It didn’t have to be that complicated….” Jack teased.

 

“Oh shut up!” You laughed, heading into the kitchen and he took to the living room.

 

After tackling the whole lower level, you two both take a break for a drink and a quick snack.

 

“So, are you nervous to meet my mom?” He asked.

 

“No, well yes but not really I mean……...should I worry?” You asked, realizing it wasn’t as heavy on your mind as it was now that he brought it up.

 

“Hm, no I mean I hope not. I haven’t brought a girl home to her………….well to meet her, in quite a while. She’s been off and on with who I’m with, some she liked some she did not.”

 

“So I **should** be worried?”

 

“I think you’ll do great sweetheart.”

 

“I do hope so.” You said nervously, taking a sip of lemonade from your glass.

 

“Don’t stress too much….or I will have to _help_ you out.” He said in a very suggestive tone, pulling up from the table with plates in hand.

 

“Hmmm, that would be nice.” You moaned softly. You pushed back your chair and slowly stood. You grabbed the empty glasses and followed him to the kitchen.

 

“I can’t believe how sexual we are together, I’ve never been this sexual with anybody else.” He admitted, taking the dishes from you as he ran the water.

 

“I can’t believe it either, I feel the same way.” You agreed, “are you sure you wanna do dishes?”

 

“I really don’t mind.”

 

You spent the time chatting and exchanging kisses as he washed the dishes. Once finished you two took to the upstairs and continued cleaning.

 

“Thank god that’s done.” Jack groaned, turning off the vacuum.

 

“Well, we aren’t.” You said clearing your throat.

 

“What?!” He asked, whining.

 

“Come along, we go into the bathroom.”

 

“Gah I hate cleaning the bathroom.”

 

“So do I.” You laughed in agreement.

 

“I’d rather just fuck you in here.” He admitted outright.

 

You giggled and your face turned a slight pink. “Oh you….”

 

“Well we don’t have to right now, I’m just saying what I’d rather be doing.” He explained raising a brow.

 

“Hmmm, we should finish cleaning.”

 

“Good idea.” He smiled, a bit of him was hoping you’d put off cleaning and do each other instead.

 

Once the home was finally all cleaned up, the two of you took a seat on the stairs.

 

“I’m tired.” You sighed.

 

“Me too.”

 

You turned to him and leaned in for a deep kiss.

 

As you pulled away, he let out a sound. He didn’t want to part lips from you, he pulled you in once again for another deep kiss.

 

“Okay okay!” You giggled sweetly, pulling from him once again.

 

“Sorry, I get carried away with you.” Jack admitted.

 

“I can see that, “You paused, “I don’t mind it though.”

 

“So, should we make dinner?” Jack asked.

 

“And do more dishes?”

 

It was now your turn to let out a grumble and you did. You both left the room and headed back downstairs.

 

“True, you wanna go out to eat then?” He asked, “or order in?”

 

“We could order in, I feel like Thai………...is that okay?” You asked, turning back to him.

 

“Yes, sounds good.” He nodded.

 

 

You order food, wait for what feels like 100000 years and finally get down to eating. Once dinner was done, you took the trash to the bin outside.

 

“I am so full now, I’m glad we didn’t dirty more dishes as I’m not up for standing at the sink.” You whined, entering through the back door, closing and locking it behind you.

 

“Ready to pass out?” Jack asked entering the kitchen, pulling you in close and wrapping his arms around you.

 

You mumbled into his shoulder and sighed deeply. You wrap your arms around him as well and you squeeze with what little energy you had left.

 

“Come along love, time for bed then.” He guided you upstairs and you both went into the bathroom to wash up.

 

“I honestly, I’m so full it almost hurts.” You said, groaning some more.

 

“I’m full too, luckily my mom didn’t bring any food; otherwise we would be eating for weeks.” Jack laughed, taking you by the hand and pulling you down to the bedroom.

 

“Oh boy, I’m glad too...I don’t even wanna think about food right now.” You confessed.

 

“Wow, that’s different.” He exclaimed, laughing.

 

Jack undresses and puts on a pj shirt. He then takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

You mozied around the room, to fetch your pjs. You take a seat beside him and dress for bed.

“Aww, my poor little sweetheart is exhausted.” Jack cooed, pulling you in for a warm embrace.

 

“Mmmmhmmm.” You hum, yawning. (This actually caused me to yawn lol!)

 

“Okay, let’s not keep you up any longer, tomorrow is a big day.” He said, helping you into bed and under the covers.

 

“Oh boy, don’t remind me; I’m happy to meet your mom but I wasn’t as nervous as I could be right now…..I wanna try to sleep.” You complained.

 

“Sorry hun, I didn’t mean to rile you up now.” He frowned, pulling himself from the bed. He went over to the light, “I hope you sleep.”

 

You yawn again and despite being more nervous now and worried you’d be kept up, the warm feeling of food still filled your belly and you worried less.

 

“I hope so too.” You said, sighing once more.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” You tucked your arms under the warm blanket, pulling it up to completely cover you from chin down.

 

Without a word, Jack turned off the light and despite his inability to see you, he could feel the tension in the room. He climbed into bed and slid under the blanket, he felt around for you in the dark.

 

“Oh…” You giggled, feeling him brush against your back.

 

“Roll over.”

 

“Uh Jack….” You curled in your lips nervously.

 

“No no, just roll over.” He repeated.

 

“Okay okay.” You rolled over and waited a moment.

 

There his hands gripped to your shoulders, he massaged them firmly and along your back.

 

“Mmmmmm.” You moaned, feeling a little better.

“I don’t want you to stress, I want you to relax and to sleep.” Jack explained, continuing to massage you.

“Aw thank you my love.” You said, smiling warmly in the dark.

 

He couldn’t see your face nor you see his but he smiled back.

 

He continued, as you fell weak and overcome with the release of stress.

 

“You thought I was going to be sexual with you huh? When I asked you to roll over.” He asked.

 

“Maybe….” You spoke softly, giggling.

 

“Hmmm you’re naughty.” He giggled back.

 

“It’s because of you.” You whispered.

 

He stopped, then pulled you in close, wrapping his arms around you. “I’m happy to hear it……...nothing sexual this time though.”

 

“Good because I’m-“You yawned again, “really tired.”

 

“Get some rest then.” He said, kissing the back of your head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” You squeaked out your words, as your full belly and your droopy eyes took you away.

 

 

You woke to the bright sun, shining through the bedroom window and just grazing your face. You opened one eye and rolled over to face Jack.

 

He was still sound asleep or so you thought, with your slight shift in bed he groaned.

 

You tried to move slower, as to not yet disturb him but he then woke.

 

“Good morning love.” Jack said yawning, pulling you in to embrace you.

 

“Good morning.” You giggled, wrapping your arms around him.

 

He buried his face into your neck and let out tired but content moans.

 

“Awww you’re so cute.” You said, gushing.

 

“Not as cute as you.” He mumbled, pulling his face from you.

 

You look down at him and your eyes met. You were overcome with lovesick feelings;, how he made you feel, literally made your stomach churn _but in a good way_.

 

He pulled you in for a kiss and it was deep and sweet. As your lips parted he grew wide eyed. “What time is it?!” He thrashed around in the bed, rolling over to look at the clock.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s 9:30.” He said sitting up quickly in bed.

 

You sat up as well but with less hurry in your movements. “Okay?”

 

“We have to go meet my mom at the airport at 11:30.” He said, exhaling deeply. “I’m nervous….”

 

“I’m nervous too.” You admitted, your eyes met and you both leaned in to kiss again.

 

A feeling rushed over you, you took him by the collar and pulled him in as you began making out.

 

“Good god.” He gasped for air, pulling from you.

 

“Oops.” You giggle, “I can’t help getting turned on as we kiss.”

 

“You crazy girl.” He said smiling warmly.

 

You pulled him in again and you continued making out. You felt tingly and warm throughout your body.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, “Y/N, I can’t get hard now….there’s no time.”

 

“Sorry…” You smiled, slightly sarcastic.

 

“Grrr, wait till later woman I swear!” He groaned again, looking down at you palming his erection over his clothes.

 

“Oh no!” You cried melodramatic, letting out a deep laugh. You then pulled yourself from the bed, as did he.

 

“You’re lucky we don’t have time for this…..” He threatened.

 

“Hm, yes I am lucky.” You said teasing, you slowly slipped out of your clothes and watched him suffer.

 

“Y/N….Fuck….” He bit his lip and let out a low growl.

 

“Hmmmm, what’s wrong Jack?”

 

“Shhhhh……...if we weren’t meeting my mother today, I would tie you up and leave you here for a while.” He groaned, undressing.

 

You gasped, slightly aroused; “you wouldn’t?!”

 

“Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t.”

 

“You wouldn’t!” You whined.

 

“Don’t test me woman.” He let out an almost evil laugh, smirking.

 

You sighed, letting out a nervous sexual groan.

 

“Hmmm? Are you excited or you scared?” Jack asked.

 

“Both.”

 

“Mmmm, I swear to god…..” He growls.

 

“What?” You ask coy, batting your eyelashes.

 

He clenched his teeth and took a pillow from the armchair next to him, hitting you with it.

 

“STOP! STOP!” You shrieked laughing uncontrollably, throwing your arms up to cover your face.

 

“ **You stop it**! Little miss!” He laughed, hitting you again with the pillow.

 

You fell back onto the bed and laughed until you got the hiccups.

 

“There you go, hiccups like you deserve.” He said, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Jerk.” You hiccuped again.

 

“Try peanut butter.”

 

“What?” You asked, confused.

 

“Peanut butter will stop your hiccups.”

 

“Oh, good idea!”

You both get dressed and prepped, heading downstairs.

 

“Before I brush my teeth, I will get that peanut butter.” You said, hiccuping all the way down the stairs.

 

“Good idea.” He said, going into the bathroom.

 

You went into the kitchen and grabbed a spoonful. Surely enough it stopped the hiccups and you had become so surprised that it worked; something so simple worked.

 

“How’s your hiccups?!” Jack asked, from the top of the stairs.

 

“Good!” You answered back, smacking your lips together.

 

You washed it down with a glass of water, then returned upstairs to join Jack.

 

You both brushed your teeth together, bumping elbows and catching the gaze of one another in the mirror.

 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am.” You said, spitting into the sink.

 

“What?” Jack asked, raising a brow.

 

“I mean it, I’m really really lucky to have you.” You repeated.

 

A warm blush spread across his cheeks, “Are you kidding or….?”

 

“Nooooo, I’m not kidding. You are a godsent Jack and I want to thank your mother for you. I honestly, don’t even deserve you.”

 

Jack’s eyes welled up with tears, “you do deserve me, you deserve the whole world.” He pulled you in for a deep kiss and a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around you.

 

“Awwww my love, you’re so sweet.” You giggled, as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

“You’re the sweetest though.” He let out a warm laugh between his tears.

 

“So, how about we go meet your mom huh?” You asked rhetorically, letting out a nervous laugh.

 

“It’ll be okay.” He said pulling from you, wiping his tears into the towel hanging from the door.

 

“I hope so.”

 

You two headed down the stairs and got ready to go.

 

Your heart was in your stomach as you put your shoes on, you took a deep sigh reaching for your bag.

 

“Y/N…..”

 

“Yes?” You turned to him.

 

“Just breathe sweetheart, please.”

 

You exhaled deeply, “I’m trying.”

 

“Maybe we can drop by the cafe and grab some tea on the way there.” Jack suggested.

 

“Okay….sounds good.” You said, smiling up at him a little less nervous. You knew though the tea wasn’t going to do much, as the longer you waited the more nervous you’d become.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

 

You stepped out the front door behind him, closing and locking it. You took another deep sigh and gulped.

 

Once to the cafe you both ordered tea, you took a little time to sit in the window and sip your tea with him.

 

“Is it helping?” He asked.

 

“A little.”

 

“Not to worry you further but we have to go in about 10-15 minutes.” He said, awkwardly drinking as he burst your calm bubble.

 

“Okay.” Your stomach was churning and the tea was helping but less and less the closer it got to the time.

 

You didn’t even look at the clock on the wall, you just were nervous by every minute you could feel pass you by. You watched people walk and drive and bike and one little girl was sitting on the curb with an ice cream cone. You smiled, taking another sip of tea.

 

“Are you ready?” Jack asked, pulling from the stool.

 

You sighed once again, taking this moment to admire the sights of the busy life. “Yes, well as ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

You two finished your tea and hurried off in a cab to the airport. The ride was almost too quiet, you talked but it felt like the longest cab ride you had ever been on; despite it being not even 30 minutes.

 

Approaching the airport your heart dropped and fell into your stomach. You got to the curb and the cab stopped, you ever so slowly opened the door and stepped out.

 

“It’ll be okay Y/N.” Jack said calmly, reaching out and touching your shoulder from behind.

Chills ran down your back, you reached for his hand and you gulped. “I sure hope so.”

 

You walked hand in hand through the airport, there a sweet elderly woman poked through the crowd and she raised up her hand to wave in your direction.

 

“Your mom?” You raised a brow, pointing to her.

 

He peaked around the crowds of people and his face lit up, “MOM!” He pulled you through the people, almost dragging you by his speed.

 

“Oh Jack! I’ve missed you sweetheart!” She called out, with her arms open.

 

You let go of his hand and he rushed up to hug her.

 

You stood there awkwardly, smiling though as the moment was so touching. You had kept forgetting his mother was elderly and not the stereotypical mother age. This kinda made you feel better, though if she didn’t like you she could have a heart attack.

 

You held your breath, trying not the think too hard about it.

 

They parted from their hug and Jack opened his mouth to speak.

 

“So Jack, is this the young lady you had been mentioning to me?” She asked, approaching you.

 

“Yes mom, this is Y/N.”

 

You reached out to shake her hand.

 

“You’re adorable sweetheart!” She gushed, pulling you in for a hug.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. McLoughlin.” You hugged her back gently.

 

“Oh no no, call me Eleanora or Nora for short.” She beamed. (Sorry I don't actually know his mom's name haha)

 

“Alright, Nora it’s great to meet you.” You sighed of relief.

 

“It’s is! How about we go for food? My treat.” She asked.

 

“Mom, you don’t need to-”

 

“Grab my bags dear please, we will go for food after I drop my belongings at your home.”

 

“Okay.” He took her three bags and walked alongside, as his mother walked arm and arm with you.

 

“So, tell me about yourself sweetheart. Besides being pretty, what do you do?” She asked, giggling.

You dropped off her bags and hopped back into the cab. The three of you sat in the back and had a great chat about yourselves, exchanging some laughs.

 

Throughout the meal you had become more comfortable with Nora and your worries washed away. Jack was even surprised by how quickly she warmed up to you and how well it had been going.

 

You take a cab back to your home and upon entering she hummed and hawed, looking over the look of your cozy abode.

 

“What is it mother?” Jack asked.

 

“It’s cozy.” She giggled again.

 

“Really?” You asked.

 

“It suits you surely.”

 

“Thank you Nora.” You bowed.

 

“We would like to offer you this cheese and cracker platter, I put it together myself.” Jack said, going into the fridge.

 

“Oh, that’s fancy.” She teased.

 

“Coffee for you Nora?” You asked, putting the kettle on. “Or tea?”

 

“Tea would be divine sweetie, the restaurant overpriced theirs and I just didn’t bother.”

 

You three sit together in the kitchen and have tea and snacks.

 

“So tell me more about yourself, what’s your mother like?” She asked, turning to you.

 

“Well she…..”

 

A good hour passed and you tidied up the dishes, “would you like more tea?”

 

“Not right now dear, thank you.” She said, shaking her head.

 

“No problem, I will be back. I just wanna wash up the dishes a bit.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

You returned to the table. Jack and his mother were laughing over a photo album she brought in her luggage.

 

She looked up at you with her red cheeks, “So, sweetheart. I want to show you a recipe for dessert. It’s one of Jack’s favourite dishes, make it for him and his heart will continue to sing for you.”

 

“I would love to learn anything to make that happen.” You beam.

 

The two of you walk with her into the kitchen and within a few minutes you had turned around to find she was going through your cupboards for certain ingredients.

 

“Oh…” You hummed smiling sweetly.

 

“Sorry dear I forgot this isn’t my kitchen.” She said frowning, setting the rolling pin down.

 

“It’s alright Nora, it’s bittersweet.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You remind me of my grandmother, she was avid in the kitchen.” You explained, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Where is she now? I mean….-”

 

“It’s alright, she passed away. I miss her all the time.”  You gulped hard, putting some dishes in the cupboard.

 

“I’m so sorry love, I don’t mean to upset you.” She pulled you in for a hug.

“You haven’t. I insist.”

 

You weren’t lying, it wasn’t her at all. You were more than happy she was here, more than happy she has liked you thus far and so well.

 

Jack came over for a group hug, “I love you both.”

 

“I love you both as well.” Nora said muffled into your chest.

 

“Aww you guys! I’m going to cry! I love you too.” You teared up and laughed.

 

“Let’s talk baking before I myself cry…..and I haven’t cried since the wine ran dry at the cottage last year.” Nora let out a wholesome laugh.

 

You cracked up as well, you had a feeling things were going to be just fine and your nerves were completely gone.

 

 

Jack helped out in the kitchen as Nora shows you her recipe for Monkey Bread. You took a moment to pause and soak up the happiness you were now overcome with.

 

“You alright sweetheart?” Jack asked, turning to face you.

 

“Yes.” You smiled warmly, with your arms elbow up in flour. You burst into laughter and your heart melted before him.

 

Jack came over with his damp cloth about to help clean up your hands and arms. “You’re such a mess.”

 

“Oh dear we have ran out of cinnamon, do you have any more cinnamon? Nora asked panicked. She spun around to show you the empty bottle

 

“No mom, I think that’s it.” Jack said, placing the cloth on the countertop and approaching her.

 

“Hm, we need more. I have to run to the store.” She said humming as she left the kitchen.

 

“But mom….do you know how to get to the store?” Jack asked rushing after her.

 

“No but I brought a map.” She said, putting her shoes on. “I will go, we also need a few other things I noticed you have not got in the fridge.”

 

“You don’t have to.” He said.

 

“No no, how will you guys survive?!” She asked sarcastically melodramatic. “I know dear, I just thought I would while I’m out grabbing the cinnamon.”

 

“You’re too sweet.”

 

“Anything for you two.” She beamed, grabbing her bag. “Now don’t touch anything while I’m gone. I need the kitchen to be as it is now.”

 

You came up behind him and watched her out.

 

She looked at you, “you should wash up while you wait for me.”

 

“Okay, I will.” You giggled.

 

She left the house and the two of you stood in silence.

 

“Yes, she’s always like this.” He said, not taking his eyes off the door.

 

You let out a little laugh, “adorable.”

 

He turned to face you, with you still elbow up in flour. “Well she said not to touch anything in the kitchen...but she didn’t say anything about not touching **you**.” He bit his lip.

 

“Jack!” You let out a playful gasp.

 

He pulls you in and you end up getting flour on him, he kisses you deeply. “Let’s get you cleaned up sweetheart, we don’t have much time.”

 

You’re taken by the hand and guided upstairs to the bathroom. Upon entering the room, he closes the door behind him.

 

You begin undressing while Jack grabs the towel from the shelf, placing them atop the toilet.

 

“Hm, let me help you sweetheart.” He reaches out and pulls you in by the collar of your shirt.

 

You make out passionately, as he pulls your shirt up over your head and begin undoing the buttons of your pants.

 

“You’re so dirty.” You giggled moaning, as he kisses your neck and down along your collarbone.

 

“So are you, literally.” He spoke his words in a moany tone. He gets your pants off and you step out of them.

 

You pull from him, about to reach for the shower knob but you stop and let out a gasp, as you were caught off guard.

 

Jack kisses down your back and naturally you arch, as he makes his way down. His kisses are ever so sexually aggressive; he lets out a moany sigh, undoing your bra.

 

“Oh Jack.” You giggle, pulling it the rest of the way off and tossing it to the floor.

 

“Mmmmmm Y/N.” He growled kneeling down and kissing along your hipline; taking your panties in his teeth, pulling them down.

 

You reached out, holding to the shower wall for balance. “What are you up to?”

 

He just hums warmly, kissing up and down each thigh.

 

_For a man in a rush, he really took his time. He always took his time with you, even when there wasn’t time to be taken._

 

You stepped out of your panties, leaving them there on the floor where you stood. You had spread your legs a bit, allowing him to feel up your thigh and cup your pussy in his hand.

 

He rubs it back and forth, teasing you with his fingers.

 

“Mmmm.” You moan softly.

 

“Hm hold on sweetheart.” He says, standing.

 

You turn to him and asked, “something wrong?

 

“No no.” He takes you in his arms and spins you around so your spots have been switched.

 

You raised a brow, most curious.

 

He takes a seat on the floor with his back against the tub.

 

You look down at him…..

 

He pulls you in, with his hands gripping your hips tightly.

He looks up and smirks….

 

He kisses up and down each thigh, teasing you.

 

You bite your lip.

 

Jack’s kisses slow and they drive you wild.

 

You let out a gasp, as he laps at your pussy with his tongue, it’s wet and cold. “Fuck.”

 

“Mmmm.” Jack moans himself.

 

Looking down at him, his eyes roll up and he looks at you while he eats you out.

 

He pauses a moment, to stick two of his fingers in his mouth and suck on them.

 

You make eye contact and you whine, reaching out taking his hand and pulling on it.

 

He lets you suck on his fingers, you continue to get them wet.

 

Once his hand was released, he teased you again with his tongue and fingers brushed along your entrance.

 

You blush, letting out an uncontainable moan, feeling him insert the two wet fingers inside of you. “Mmmmm Jack!”

 

He continues eating you out as he fucks you with his fingers.

 

“Ahhh holy shit!” You moan louder, taking a handful of his hair and tugging on it.

He speeds up and slows down and teases you so bad, he was amazing with his hands and he knows where your spot is.

 

“Ohhh my goddd!!” Your legs shake, you already were ready to cum. You can’t grasp how amazing he was at this.

 

He sucks on your clit, parting your lips with one hand and curled fingers inside you, with the other.

 

Your eyes roll back and you let out a choked scream, as you came.

 

Jack pulls from you, swallowing; making direct eye contact as he did it.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” You whined, hiding your face.

 

“Awww sweetheart, are you STILL shy?!” He asked, playfully gasping.

 

You reached out your hand to pull him up from the floor. “Yes….yes I am.”

 

“You taste good.” Jack said, teasing.

 

“Ssssttooooppp!” You cried embarrassed, looking away.

 

With your hand still in his, he helps you into the shower.

 

 

You run the water and he begins undressing.

 

“Jack do we have ti-”

 

“We will make time.” He smirked, climbing in behind you.

 

While you wash up, he scrubs your back and of course feeling your smooth wet body as he does.

“Mmmmm.” You hum, closing your eyes a moment feeling the warm soapy water grace your skin and the water rain down on you.

 

“Let me help you.” Jack’s voice breaks the silence. He spins you around carefully, so you’re now facing eachother.

 

“Goodness Jack….” You let out a little gasp, followed by embarrassed giggles.

 

“What?” He asked, raising a brow.

 

You take the cloth in hand, reaching out and wiping his face.

 

“I had your cum on my face didn’t I?” He asked shyly.

 

You became even more shy. “Y-yes…”

 

“Mmmmm. Should’ve just told me, I would’ve just licked it off.”

 

“Goodness Jack….you’re too filthy for your own good.”

 

“What?! I can’t help it.”

 

“Shut up and just let me wash you.” You laughed, rolling your eyes.

 

You two wash each other up and take turns under the water to wash hair. Jack had not even planned to get into the shower but here he was.

 

With your hair washed and now soaking wet you looked up at him and exchange a warm laugh. You lean in for a deep kiss and you sigh feeling content and warm.

 

“Turn around.” He commands.

 

You let out a dramatic gasp, “why?!” You giggle, turning with your back to him.

 

You feel his dick brush against your pussy lips, he teased you and you both let out moans.

 

“Mmmm babygirl, you are incredibly sexy in the shower...in general.” He let out a groan.

 

You giggled, taking a hold of the shower wall, well as much of a hold as you could.

 

He paused a minute, going into his pants pocket from his jeans on the floor.

 

“You’re always prepared aren’t you?!” You giggle, in a tone of surprise.

 

“Always prepared for you my love.” He says smiling warmly. He slowly inserts the tip into you groaning.

 

“Ah fuck!” You let out a moan, tensing up as he begins fucking you.

 

“Ahh baby! You’re so tight!” He groans more, smacking your ass with his right hand.

“Sssshhhhiiittt!!” You cry out with each thrust. You struggle to hold your balance.

 

He pulls your arms back, so you now don’t have to worry and you can just focus on getting fucked.

 

“Fuck Jack yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!” You cry loudly, your legs shake and you cum all over his dick.

 

“Mmmm!” He moans deeply, pounding you faster. He then forces you over, with you bent at the hips and your head down.

 

“Jack! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!”

 

“Fuck yes Y/N I’m gunna cum.” He let out a deep growl, cumming as well.

You feel his body shake, the way he twitched not only turned you on but made you fall in love. The sounds that escaped his lips as he came down from his climax, they set your soul ablaze.

 

“Fuck….” He inhaled deeply, gasping.

 

You teasingly grind on his dick, with him still inside of you.

 

“Ahhh shit.” He gasped, “holy fuck…”

 

You look back at him and giggle.

 

His eyes rolled back, feeling each slow thrust against his sensitive shaft. He let out another sound, as you slowly pulled from him.

 

You let out a moan yourself, grazing yourself against the head of his dick. It teased you both, leaving you both to catch your breath.

 

“F-fuck….” Jack said, gulping. He looked up at you with an exhausted face and a weak but content smile.

 

You beamed a warm smile back, giggling a little under your breath.

 

With you both a tired satisfied mess, he pulled you in for another sexually fuelled make out session under the warm running water.

 

“We have to finish washing up and get out of here.” You squeaked out your words between your kisses.

 

“I know but I still want you.” He growled.

 

You giggle again, so in love with his reactions to you and your body. You pull your lips from his and watch his expression change, he looked at you with eyes wide and needy.

 

“Later can we?” He asked, whining.

 

“Yes.” You said, leaning in again for one more kiss.

Jack grew further ecstatic, anticipating when he could be inside you next. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the garbage.

 

The two of you wash up and climb out of the shower.

 

You hear the front door open, “I’m back!!” Nora’s voice called out.

 

“ALRIGHT!” Jack called back.

 

You turned the water off and he scrambled out of the shower and wrapping in a towel.

 

He left the bathroom in a hurry, rushing to the bedroom. He quickly dressed and dried his hair with such rush and panic.

  


You entered the bedroom, wrapped in your towel. You raised a brow, watching him run around the room.

 

“Don’t want to keep her waiting.” He said, huffing.

 

“Don’t want her to know we just fucked in the shower while she was gone.” You coughed, laughing.

 

“That too.” Jack nodded, passing you in the doorway. He kissed you on the forehead. “Don’t be long.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

After towel drying yourself and hair, brushing hair and dressing you head downstairs.

 

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” You said coming into the kitchen.

 

“Not a problem dear.” Nora said smiling, she turned to face you with a rolling pin in hand. “Let’s get to work, getting re-messy.”

 

“Okay, let’s.” You let out a warm laugh, putting your apron on.

 

“Take the rolling pin and re-flour the surface.” She says.

 

“No problem.” You nod, returning to the flour bag but grabbing it carefully this time. You accidentally drop some flour onto the floor and onto your pant-leg.

 

“Oh Y/N, again with the flour?!” Jack asked, bursting into laughter.

 

Laughing along as she shook her head, Nora said: “At this rate you’ll have to get back in the shower.”

 

You looked at Jack, smiling ear to ear, “ _Oh_ , I don’t mind.”


	10. Peach Cobbler?

A few years had passed, you and Jack both got acquainted and built great relationships with one another’s family. Annually, Jack’s family likes to do a reunion and this year his family invited you and your family along.

“I’m really excited, now **all** the family can get together and meet.” You beamed, folding a towel.

“I know, I’m surprised though my mom suggested this already.” Jack explained, “normally she doesn’t invite other families to our reunions.”

“Really?” Well she must really like me then.”

Jack took the towel from you and put it on the shelf. “I think she does too. I’m also glad our mother’s meeting went so well, I was nervous.”

“I was nervous too.” You admitted, folding another towel and handing it to him.

“Well tomorrow you can become even more nervous!” He said enthusiastically but on the sarcastic side.

You took a deep sigh and let out a worried laugh, having our families get along is important to you. You want it all to go smoothly but so far, it has been going well.

“Sweetheart, you always over-worry.” He took the last towel from you and set it on the shelf. He turned to face you and wrapped his arms around you tight.

“I know…” You wrapped your arms around him as well and held in a tight embrace.

“It’ll be just fine. I’m sure it will. What’s not to like about you and your family?”

“That’s true.”

Jack kissed you on the forehead and you let out a warm giggle. “Let’s just go out for dinner and enjoy ourselves, we can panic tomorrow.”

“Oh great idea!” Your ears perked up at the sound of dinner.

“Get dressed then missy and we can go for food!” He said excitedly, undressing out of his sweats.

You quickly undress and pop into the closet. You shuffle around for an outfit and within a minute you pop out with clothes in hand. “I’M READY!”

“GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!” Jack laughed, “You’re not going out like that!” He pointed to you in your underwear.

“Oh whoops.” You curled in your lips shyly. “I guess I’m not ready.”

You two get dressed and head into the bathroom to wash up and get ready.

Finally having everything done and ready you rinse your mouth and turn to him. “I’m ready NOW.”

“Good, you’re dressed too.” He patted you on the head. “I’m proud of you.”

“Oh shut up!” You reached out and poked him in the stomach. “Let’s go?! I’m hungry!”

“Okay okay!”

You head downstairs and get your shoes on, grabbing your purse from the hook. “COME ON JACK!”

“COMING!” He called down.

You impatiently tapped your foot. “COME ON!”

“I CAN’T FIND MY WALLET!”

“Ugh, dummy.” You scoffed, looking around the hallway. There on the side table, was his wallet. “FOUND IT!”

“OKAY!” Jack shouted out, coming down the stairs. “Where was it?”

“On the table.”

“Good, now we can go for dinner.” He put his shoes on quickly and opened the door.

You both step out and into the sun, it was still light out thankfully. As there was nothing more annoying to you than trying to lock a door in the dark.

Heading down the driveway and climbing into the car, you had a rumble in your stomach.

“Hungry?” Jack asked, laughing.

“You could hear that?” You asked.

“Yes.”

“I went my whole life thinking no one could hear that.” You admitted, blushing.

“Oh….well I can.” He laughed again.

“Let’s get some food then.”

You two drove off to Route 16, a nice retro style restaurant. You both order chicken sandwiches and onion rings.

 

Throughout the evening you had put the thought of the reunion on the back burner and enjoyed your meal. It wasn’t until you had gotten back to the house, that it was fresh again on your mind.

“So what time do we have to be at your uncle’s place tomorrow?” You asked, pulling into the driveway.

“11am.” Jack said, undoing his seat belt.

You sighed, turning off the engine.

“Y/N, look at me.” Jack faced you.

You looked over at him nervously.

“It’ll be fine.” He reached out and took your hand, squeezing it.

“I know.”

“I’ll be here each step of the way.” He smiled warmly.

You smiled back and realized how lucky and how happy you are to have him, to be with him.

“I love you.” He said, leaning in.

“I love you too.” You said back, kissing him.

“Let’s get inside, it’s chilly and dark out here.”

“Good idea and I’m in the mood to cuddle anyway.”

You two climbed out of the car and you locked it as you headed up the driveway.

“Hey Y/N, I have a question?”

“What’s that?”

“You ever thought about...I don’t know...fucking **in** the car, **on** the car….in the driveway?” He asked, in a serious tone.

“What?!” You gasped.

He burst into laughter, “I’m just curious.”

“I uh….” You began laughing as well, “I never really thought about it.”

“Okay, just curious.” He unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

“That’s a weird thing to be curious about.”

“Well I was...so….bite me.”

You closed and locked the door behind you, as you both made it inside.

“Ready for some cuddles?” Jack asks, taking off his shoes and putting them in the rack.

“And ice cream!” You said, taking yours off as well.

“So let’s.”

You head into the kitchen, with him following behind. You get out your utensils and the ice cream from the freezer.

“Strawberry or chocolate?” You asked.

“Chocolate.” He answered, taking a seat at the table.

“Okay and I’ll have strawberry.” You giggle, spooning up the ice cream.

You hand him a spoon and bowlful of ice cream, you grab yours and the two of you head out of the kitchen and through the living room. You turn off the lights to each room as you made it through the house and up the stairs.

“So did you like your dinner my love?” He asked, turning on the bedroom lamp.

“Yes, I did. I can still taste the onion rings.”

“They were really good, weren’t they?” He asked rhetorically.

You flicked off the big light and made your way through the dimmed room. You set down your bowls and got undressed down to your underwear.

Once ready you grabbed your ice cream and both crawl into bed, snuggling up to one another with your backs propped up by pillows.

“I really enjoy my time with you, like this.” Jack admitted, getting all sappy.

“Awwww, I really enjoy it too.” You nodded.

You two chatted but not about tomorrow and you continued to eat your ice cream. Once done, you set the bowls on the nightstand and nuzzled up to him, with your face against his chest.

“Mmmm.”

“What?” He asked.

“Your heartbeat, so soothing as usual.” You giggled.

“Oh, good.”

Jack wrapped his arms around you and he ran his fingers through your hair.

You were overcome with a full belly and a full heart. You grew sleepy, as he nestled you into him.

“Goodnight my dear. I love you.” He said, kissing you on the top of the head.

“Goodnight, I love you too.”

 

Upon waking, you rubbed your eyes and looked around. Jack was no longer in bed and you worried a tad. You were sure he was just in the bathroom or down in the kitchen.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Jack’s voice was heard behind you.

You turned and there Jack was with a cup of tea.

“For you sweetheart.” He beamed, handing you the cup on a saucer.

“Oh, you’re too sweet.” You whined, taking it.

“Anything for you.” He climbed into bed, next to you.

You sipped your tea and let out giggles, as you felt his eyes on you.

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful.” He explained.

“Ah, you’re going to kill me with your sweetness.” You whined again.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.”

You looked over and noticed he already had taken the bowls from last night.

“Oh ya, I already did dishes.” Jack said proudly.

“Awww thank you!”

“Do I win something?!?”

“A kiss.” You leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Oh man! Yeah!” He gushed.

You broke into laughter and sighed happily. You finished off your tea and climbed out of bed.

“We should get ready for today, shouldn’t we?”

You groaned, “ya, we should…..”

“Well let’s hop into the shower and get this show on the road.”

“We have an hour and a half till we gotta leave, so we certainly do need to get ready to go.”

Jack took your dishes from you,  “get undressed and meet me in the bathroom….STAT!”

“GOT IT!” You quickly got naked, throwing your clothing in the hamper, you went down the hall and into the bathroom.

Jack came up the stairs and let out a warm laugh. He came up behind you and smacked you on the ass. “Mmm sexy!”

“We don’t have time for that!” You giggled.

“You’re right this time, we don’t.” He scoffed, closing the door behind him.

“I wish we did.” You admitted, turning on the shower tap.

“I do too.” Jack said nodding, getting himself undressed.

You checked the water and upon the right temp you pulled the knob. The shower turned on and you climbed in.

Jack followed suit and got into the shower behind you.

You bathed one another and the whole time you were just dying for that dick. You didn’t have time to fool around, you needed to get ready and go.

It hit you like bricks, the reminder of today. You sighed deeply, as Jack washed your back.

“Stressed about today already?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“It’s okay, I’m stressed too.” Jack said.

“Really?” You turned to face him.

“Yes, really.” He admitted, rinsing you off with the shower head.

“Well at least I’m not alone.”

“You never will be.”

You two finish up in the shower and climb out to dry off. You took the time to be alone in the room, with your hair dryer plugged in and your brush in hand.

After half an hour of drying and brushing, your tired body was able to sit and relax. Jack came into the room, still in his towel.

“It takes too long to do my hair.” You whined, unplugging the dryer.

“Cut it then.” Jack suggested.

“Hm, that’s not a bad idea.” You said, rubbing your chin.

“Shoulder length?”

“Ya, that would be a lot easier.” You said, going into the closet to pick out your clothes.

“Maybe we should on the weekend.” He started, “I can get a trim myself.”

“Sounds good to me.” You hummed, getting dressed.

Jack went through his drawers, pulling out his clothes and getting dressed himself.

You sat on the edge of the bed and put your socks on slowly, sighing again.

 

Once dressed Jack joined you on the bed, he put his hand on your shoulder and looked at you expressionless.

You sighed again and turned to face him, you put on a weak smile and he then smiled back.

“I’m ready.” He said.

“I’m…..ready.” You repeated.

You both pull up from the bed and exit the room, the walk through the hall was hand in hand but silent.

Heading down the stairs, the home was eerily silent for the morning, there was no sound of any birds.

“Want to whip up some breakfast? Or go out to eat?” Jack asked, grabbing his sweater from the front closet.

“Do we have time to grab food?” You asked, taking your shoes from the rack.

“We have a little time yes.” He said, looking at his phone.

“Okay, we can go for food then. I don't want to do dishes tonight when we get home.” You explained, grabbing your sweater as well.

“Sounds good, we can head off to Harley’s for breakfast, just pop into the drive-thru.”

“Okay, I like that idea. Maybe I can treat myself to a milkshake.” You giggled.

“Ya, it could help take the edge off.”

“Why? Are you putting booze in it?!” You asked, excitedly.

“No silly! I just think it’ll help you feel better.” He laughed, “unless you wanna bring the coconut rum.”

“No no, I always prefer to be sober when I meet your family...you know how I am drunk.”

“OH YES...YES I DO!” He smirked.

You both left the house and got into the car. You put on your seatbelt and then paused, “HEY WAIT! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You get so frisky and it’s not something anybody should see but me!”

“Oh…” You curled in your lips, “you’re right….I guess I am like that.”

“You bet your ass you are. So no rum for you!” He explained, laughing.

You pulled out of the driveway and headed off for breakfast.

Jack ordered two breakfast sandwiches and a tea. You ordered a breakfast wrap and a strawberry milkshake. You sat in the car a while, eating your food. You were always so careful, as to not muck up the interior.

“Well, it’s time we head off to my uncle’s. Are you ready?” Jack asked, rolling down the window to toss his garbage in the bin.

“Yes, as ready as I’ll ever be.” You gulped, handing him your garbage.

“Good, I’m ready as well.” He said, reaching out and taking your hand to hold it tight. He smiled big and it made you feel a bit better about going.

“Well, off we shall go.” You smiled, letting go of his hand.

You drove to his uncle’s home that happened to not be too far from you. You pulled up into the driveway and many cars were already there, you took one last deep breath before turning off the car.

“Let’s do this.” Jack said, leaning in for a kiss.

You kissed him, “let’s.”

You get out of the car and are greeted by his family, some you’ve met and some new. It was going well, better than you had expected and it took off once his mother showed up. She was always the life of the party and you two got along like two peas in a pod.

Throughout the time there, you had met with over 30 people, which you had forgotten the names of already. You filled three platefuls of food and chowed down.

3 hours into the reunion, you had lost Jack. He disappeared somewhere and you went around the yard and into the house to look for him.

You find his aunt Beth in the kitchen, she was making tea.

“Hello sweetheart, would you like some tea?” She asked, turning to you.

“Sure but have you seen Jack?” You asked.

“He went off to run an errand with my husband, they said they would return within the hour.” She explained, pouring you a cup.

“Alright, I was just checking as he just up and vanished.” You laughed, taking it from her.

You two sat together and chatted, sipping your teas. She was very friendly, she often offered you more cookies but you didn’t need to eat a whole box in one sitting.

An hour had passed and Jack entered into the house, looking for you.

“Y/N!? Are you in here?!” He called out.

“She’s with me dear!” Beth called out, “we are in the kitchen!”

“Okay!” He called out, coming through the home.

“How was your errands? How is the weather?” Beth asked.

“It’s nice out, not too bad.” Jack answered, “our errands went well thanks Aunt Beth.”

“Not a problem.” She hummed, getting up from the table, “would you like tea?”

“Oh no, no thank you.” Jack said bowing to her. “I could take a cookie or two though.” He giggled.

“Go ahead dear.” She beckoned him to the table.

 

He joined the two of us to finish off the box and continue chatting.

“I must excuse myself.” Beth bowed, pulling up from her chair. She left the kitchen and the two of you were alone.

“I’ve missed you.” You said, reaching for his hand to hold.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find you before I left.” He said, squeezing yours.

“It’s fine, I have been enjoying myself.”

“Seems like it, as well as our families. My mother and your mother are playing cards on the patio.”

“Oh no, I hope they don’t get too competitive.” You gasped, laughing.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He pulled up from the table, with your hand still in his. “Let’s go to the backyard.”

“Okay, sounds good. We can soak up the sun while it’s still daylight.”

You walked hand in hand, through the house and out the patio doors.

“Oh there you are, how are you two getting on?” Your mother asked, turning from her game.

“Good, we came out to enjoy the weather.” You said.

“And I want to make an announcement, while we have the room to gather round.” Jack said.

Everyone on the deck stopped and turned to him.

“What is it dear?” His mother asked, fixing her reading glasses.

“We will wait for Aunt Beth to come down, we can all gather around in the yard.

“Sounds good, I will go get her.” Uncle John said, re-entering the house.

You turn to Jack, “an announcement?”

“Yes, just wait my darling. I want everybody around for this.” He smiled, squeezing your hand.

“Okay, we will wait.”

“EVERYONE PLEASE! GATHER IN THE YARD!” Jack called out to everybody.

“Oh maybe he got a promotion.” His cousin whispered.

“Maybe he brought peach cobbler.” His brother whispered back.

“All you ever think about is food.”

His aunt and uncle came out onto the deck. “What is it nephew?”

“Come into the yard, I have something I want to share with everybody here.” He instructed.

Everybody, on his side and your side of the family, got together on the grass. Jack walked with you down the steps, to join them.

“So what is it son?” His mother asked, taking a seat.

“Well, I have been spending a lot of time lately at work and I know now how hard it is to be an adult and to work towards your dreams. I can say this year has been the greatest year of my life and I have never worked so hard but felt so good about it, ever before.” He paused and turned to you.

You smiled warmly at him, feeling so proud.

“I have worked so hard to get here and I couldn’t have done it without Y/N, I couldn’t have done any of this. You my love, you drive me and you keep me on track. You have helped me become the man I am right now and the man I will continue to be.”

Your face lit up and you felt a little weepy, this year in fact was so amazing.…..it was everything.

“Well, I know I can continue living this life and fighting this fight and working my ass off everyday. I can do this with the support of **my** family, of **your** family and of course the support of **yours**. I want you to continue to be my support, my reason to go on.”

He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box, he opened it before you and said: “Will you continue this journey with me Y/N? Will you marry me?”

You began crying, feeling the eyes all around you. Your vision became blurry and you looked down at the ring and back up at Jack. You gulped, trying to catch your breath. Wiping away your tears you nodded your head and said:

“I’d be honoured.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am making a third chapter it will be NSFW, I will up the rating from T to E.


End file.
